Summer School
by WabbitsWonders
Summary: What happens when Amy is given opportunity to take summer classes at Colorado State, even though she turned down the scholarship upon graduation. How does the family cope and see how it affects her relationship with Ty.
1. Arrival in Colorado

**Arrival in Colorado**

Amy was nervous as she rode the commercial Greyhound bus into Fort Collins, Colorado on a sunny June afternoon near the campus of Colorado State University. She had accepted a summer term scholarship to study equine science, even though she had turned down a full scholarship to study there over 1 year ago.

Her grandfather Jack had willing let Amy take the 3 months of June, July and August off from Heartland to test the academic waters so to speak. Even the rest of the family and Ty had encouraged Amy to take advantage of the opportunity. Room and board were paid for at Colorado State and Amy would study with a renowned equine animal health professor from Switzerland - a Brigitta Erhardt.

Amy's bus pulled up to the stop on College Avenue and she unloaded her bags and equipment just as Brigitta pulled up with her SUV. She hoped out and strode over to Amy. "Hello. Ms. Fleming?"

Amy said, "Professor Erhardt?", relieved that she was being greeted by no mere stranger in this large town and sprawling campus. Amy was a little uneasy about living in an urban setting in the dormitories.

"Great to meet you Amy. I will be helping you get settled in your dorm room."

"Thanks. I am not used to living in such a place. I have spent my entire 19 years living on a ranch near Hudson and I'm find this a bit unnerving."

"Well, let's give it a try", as they loaded Amy's bags into the SUV and drove over to the ladies dormitory on the west side of campus. The view of the foothills and mountains to the west made Amy feel better.

* * *

><p>Amy moved herself into the dorm room, which already had belongings unpacked by someone else. Later that evening, a knock came at the dorm room door. In walked a roommate.<p>

"Hi there, I'm Katie and I'm from New York."

"Hi. My name is Amy and I'm from Alberta."

"WOW, someone from outside the states. What brings you to CSU?"

"I have a summer scholarship in the equine program here. And you?"

"I am taking some remedial business courses and partying as much as possible. Your welcome to join me and tear up the town Amy."

Amy became uneasy, as she was not a party girl. Having a roommate that was wild and irresponsible was not what Amy had hoped for to get a good summer start.

"Katie - um, I will probably be fairly busy with the course load and horses at the equine center. Not sure I will have time to party much".

"No problem. I am throwing on my miniskirt and tank top and going looking for boy toys." Within 10 minutes, Katie was gone to find the party scene in Old Town Fort Collins.

Amy felt lonely sitting at her dorm desk and popped open her laptop computer to write Soraya and Ty emails about her experience so far. She finished her emails, trying to sound positive about the experience thus far. Amy had a hard time even writing a convincing email.

Amy ended the email to Ty with the following words.

"_I miss working the horses and having you help me. _

_Yours truly, Amy". _

Amy turned in early, lying in bed thinking whether she made the right choice coming to CSU for the summer.


	2. Moving to the Mountains

**Moving to the Mountains**

Amy spent the first few days in the classroom and out at the equine center on Taft Road working with the horses, but life was still unsettled and Brigitta noticed Amy's discomfort with here surroundings. While working in the horse barn at the equine center, Brigitta approached Amy.

"Amy, how are you getting along? Are you settling into campus life?"

"Yeah, I suppose... I am still getting familiar with campus... I am..." A longing look at the mountain foothills and Brigitta knew Amy was homesick.

"Amy - it takes time to adjust to being away from home and family."

"I know that! You would think at age 19, I could deal with being away from home. I am adjusting to classes and love the equine center here. It's the time outside of class that makes me depressed. I am used to working with horses and farm chores, when I am not in school."

"I see... dorm life is difficult for you. You are a rural gal at heart..."

"Yeah, I guess that part of the problem", Amy smiled at Brigitta.

As her summer college adviser, Brigitta was interested in making Amy's summer college experience a solid one and finding out about Amy's life back home would help fill in the pieces for her.

"What else is going on that has you down Amy?"

"I miss my family. I also miss working with Ty."

"Who is Ty, if you don't mind sharing", asked Brigitta.

"Ty is a good friend who lives at our family farm near Hudson and helps work with the horse rescue business. He is studying to be a veterinarian."

"Maybe Ty misses you too… there is nothing wrong with staying in touch with people back home", advised Brigitta.

She continued, "Well, Amy I think perhaps I can help you in at least one way."

With disbelieving eyes, Amy looked up and asked, "How?"

"Well, during my summers here in Colorado, I live on my small horse ranch up Rist Canyon Road about 10 miles from here", pointing to the west past Horsetooth Reservoir.

Brigitta continued, "My ranch house is actually a stable with the living quarters on the upper level. There is a stable hand's room which is empty this summer."

Amy eyes grew brighter and asked shyly, "Are you inviting me to stay at your ranch house?"

Brigitta smiled and shook her head, "Amy - I want you to be happy while you are studying this summer. If being busy outside the classroom makes you happy, I want you to take my extra room in the loft."

"That would be wonderful! But how can I repay you?"

"I have a half dozen Arabians in the horse stalls. I could use help feeding, watering and trail riding the animals."

Amy was almost jumping up and down inside now. "I would love to work with your Arabian horses and live in the mountains. Thank you very much Professor Erhardt!"

"You can call me Brigitta. And you are very welcome Amy."

After finishing the work at the equine center, Brigitta pulled up to Amy's dorm and helped her load her bags and headed up Rist Canyon, through the small town of Bellvue, past Whale Rock until they reached a gravel fire road that led to the horse ranch.

Amy unpacked her bags and settled into the ranch hand's loft room above the stables. She went down and admired the large Arabians and their pureblood lines. For the first time in many days, Amy felt somewhat at home. The warm Colorado evening air in these mountains reminded Amy of home.

Just as the sun was setting, an old blue Chevy Silverado truck with hay pulled up to the stable. An elderly rancher gentleman in his late 60s got out, pulled on a pair of glove and started unloading hay.


	3. New Friends

**New Friends**

Amy watched as the gentleman unloaded the hay and came over to where Amy was grooming one of the horses adjacent to a water hydrant. He quietly took a drink of water.

This man reminded Amy of her grandfather a bit - hard working, yet quietly determined in his ways.

Amy asked, "Can I help unload the hay", and the gentleman smiled. In less than a couple minutes, they had unloaded the 20 bales of hay.

Brigitta came out of the stable. "Hey Amy, have you met my neighbor - Dean Richards? He is from up the canyon at Mountain Meadows and bails the hay in the canyon. He happens to make hay delivers for me."

Mr. Richards shook hands with Amy and said, "Good to meet you. Your first name is Amy?"

"Yes, Amy Fleming. Good to meet you too Mr. Richards."

"Always nice to have new faces here in the canyon. Welcome to Rist Canyon. Are you helping Brigitta this summer?"

Amy could tell a sincere welcome when she heard it and said, "I am a student at CSU for the summer and Brigitta is letting me board here at her stables."

"Well you should enjoy the mountains here. Where are you originally from?"

"I grew up on a farm near Hudson, Alberta. My grandfather, sister and I still run the farm."

Mr. Richards had a faint memory of the town named Hudson. It sounded familiar. Perhaps the details would come to him later.

"Well, I better get back. No doubt my wife is waiting for me back at home with dinner. Good to have you visiting here Amy."

"Thanks"

Brigitta add, "Perhaps we will get over to visit Dean".

Dean said, "sounds good, we'll keep the wine chilled", as he turned and hopped in his truck and drove away down the fire road".

With that, things started to wind down for the evening; Amy was feeling better about being here in Colorado, away from family and Ty. She still missed them though.

Brigitta showed Amy around the stables and after dinner, Amy did homework for her summer classes, included biochemistry where she struggled. Amy pulled out her cell phone and found that there was no signal. She expected this problem, as the terrain was similar to the foothills around Hudson.

Amy fired up her laptop and to her amazement, there was a high speed Wi-Fi signal. Ty had emailed Amy asking how she was getting along. Now excited, Amy emailed Ty about her change in living arrangements, the drudgery of homework, her future work with the Arabians and meeting welcoming neighbors.

Before Amy sent the email, she thought about how to sign the message. She typed, "yours truly and always, Amy.

Amy went to sleep more relaxed and ready to face the next days ahead.

* * *

><p>Ty was in the ranch house sitting at the table with Jack going over the chore list for tomorrow. The workload was hectic since Amy had left for summer school, but tolerable. At 9:30 pm, the family's laptop in the kitchen chimed that new email had been received. Ty jumped up excitedly, expecting a nightly email from Amy.<p>

Guessing the situation, Amy's grandfather said, "Well Ty, what does Amy have to say?"

"Let me read it first Jack. I'm not a mind-reader ya know."

Chuckling, Jack smiled at Ty. Jack had grown to trust Ty over these past 4 years and looked at him as part of his family. Jack had 'gone to the wall' for Ty over the years and that trust had been rewarded more time than he could count.

Ty loved working at Heartland and was training to become a vet. Harboring hopes that Ty would be a long term member of the family, Jack supported Ty in ways he would probably never know, yet Jack kept his firm demeanor with the young man, who had turned 22 years old recently.

"Jack, you're not going to believe it. Amy has to be one lucky girl. She writes here that she found a horse ranch just up the Rocky Mountains to live - with her summer school advisor Professor Erhardt."

"Amy has a way of finding her way to the open country", snickered Jack.

Ty exclaimed, "That is not all. The ranch is a horse stable with Arabians and riding trails. Oh and high speed Wi-Fi".

"Things certainly are falling into place for our girl, wouldn't you say Ty."

Ty was very happy for Amy. Before she had left on the bus for Colorado, Amy had expressed nervousness in being away at the CSU college campus. But more than that, Ty sensed Amy would miss her rural life and being around horses - other than those at college.

"You know Amy needed a great summer school experience and she is seeing a part of a dream come true. I just hope she does not get too attached to the Colorado Rockies", said Jack.

A tense feeling welled up inside Ty, as he wondered if Amy would forget their relationship.


	4. Missing Each Other

**Missing Each Other**

At 5:00 am, the sun started peaking over the foothills and in a few minutes, Amy was stirred awake by sunshine streaming in her window. She quickly pulled on some work jeans, started a pot of coffee in the kitchenette, and went downstairs to clean out stalls and feed and water the Arabians. This routine was something other people found mundane, but Amy treasured from her Alberta horse ranch.

As Amy thought of her life at Heartland, she lost herself to memories of the past several years since her mom had passed on and Ty had come to become a huge part of her life.

As Amy stared into the mountain scenery, her focus drifted to memories specific to Ty coming back to Heartland last fall, his maturity in letting Amy find her way to trust again. Amy thought of the lawsuit during Thanksgiving and how she had felt like a failure. Ty had not given up and had let her steal a kiss at her lowest point last winter.

A noise startled Amy. Instinctively she said, "Ty?"

"No, its just me", said Brigitta. Confused at first, Brigitta remembered the name Ty and asked Amy, "Were you daydreaming a bit about home?"

Embarrassed at letting her thoughts be spoken out loud, Amy said, "I'm sorry. My mind is wondering a bit this morning."

"Looks like chores are under control here. Want to change clothes for school? And how about we grab breakfast at Vern's at the canyon road exit, before heading over to CSU for classes?"

"Vern's", Amy asked quizzically.

"Vern's... well, its a bit of a tourist trap restaurant and gift shop along the highway to Laramie, Wyoming, but they have great giant cinnamon rolls."

"Sound great... let's take our coffee to go", said Amy as she headed to cleanup.

Amy and Brigitta got changed for the school day, grabbed their coffee mugs, books and backpacks. They hopped into the SUV and drove down the mountain canyon road through Bellevue and over the Poudre River to arrive at Vern's. After enjoying the giant cinnamon rolls with their coffee, they headed down Taft Road toward CSU.

* * *

><p>At Heartland, Ty and Caleb worked to muck out the stalls, feed and water the horses, and exercise the horses. Ty even tried a join up with a new horse - Raven. Ty's technique was improving as he recalled Amy's teaching him the process over the years.<p>

Raven did finally join with Ty in the center of the paddock. Ty knew Amy would have been proud to see him complete another join up. Working with Amy was much more rewarding than doing things alone. Ty missed Amy, though she had been away less than a week.

"You know Ty, I can help out more here, as the rodeo circuit does not start up again until this fall", said Caleb.

"Thanks man! Jack and I have been pretty strapped with work. Its great Tim decided to stay and work the cattle ranch and Soraya and Lou have the dude ranch in hand. But the work is never-ending", noted Ty.

"Maybe you can get away for a trip to Colorado and see Amy this summer?" Caleb knew his friend Ty was crazy for the Heartland horse whisperer girl.

Ty sighed, "When would that be? Jack has work for me until the winter freezes the ranch over. A road trip of 1000 miles is no small matter. Besides, I do not want to mess up Amy's summer school... her chance to be away and learn... to be away from me.

"Ty, do you really think... I mean do you really feel Amy would not love to see you? Caleb waited for an answer, but it did not come from Ty.

Hey, don't give up on the idea, OK?" said Caleb.

"Maybe... but it's not happening anytime soon, if at all", said Ty dejectedly as he continued to work.

* * *

><p>Dean Richards and his wife Ann were enjoying morning coffee on the front porch of their mountain home, located in the meadows up the canyon about 3 miles from Brigitta's horse stables.<p>

"Did I tell you I saw Brigitta to deliver hay last evening? Seems she has a new student / stable hand - a sweet gal by the name of Amy Fleming."

"That is good to hear; Brigitta always needs a hand with her horses and her last fellow left her in a lurch and on bad terms."

"Yes, well perhaps we can have them over for supper some evening..."

"I'll try to make it a point to invite them this week."

"Great... well, I have work this morning, then back to hay making this afternoon. Those pine beetle trees that are dead need to be removed in the next couple months. And we need to spray the trees we don't want the beetles to spread too. There are times I wish I had some extra help."

Ann said, "If you could use my help, dear... I'll be ready when you get home."

"Yeah, right." was the reply with a smile.


	5. Remembrances of the Past

**Remembrances of the Past**

Amy was beginning to develop an appreciation of the schoolwork and the internship Ty had with Scott back in Hudson. Amy thought of what it must have been like for Ty the past couple of years. She had sometime taken for granted Ty's workload, instead thinking of her time with Ty selfishly. Now with two weeks completed at CSU's summer program, Amy knew how difficult balancing academics and working were.

Brigitta and Amy were working with a horse at the equine center that was recovering from a mountain lion attack.

"Do the families living in Rist Canyon see many mountain lion attacks", asked Amy. Amy recalled her run in with the cougar at the Heartland barn and how Ty had protected her that night.

"Not often, but with the drier than normal spring, the cats come out of the higher elevations and down to our area."

Brigitta continued, "In the fall, we often see black bears eating the choke cherries clean off the bushes around people's properties, but they usually don't bother people."

Amy sighed as she related her experience the past fall riding her horse Spartan and their encounter with a large bear. "Ty rescued me and Spartan."

Brigitta asked, "So you seem pretty fond of this young man - Ty?"

Amy realized she was probably gushing a bit about Ty, but she was happy thinking and talking about him. "Yea, Ty and I have known each other for 4 years; since I was 15 years old. He started working at the farm for my grandpa, after my mother had agreed to sponsor him in his work program, before the accident and my mom's passing."

Brigitta sensed a strong bond had developed in those 4 years. "So, you know Ty well than? As a boyfriend?"

Amy felt comfortable talking to Brigitta, even though she was her advisor and teacher at CSU. Amy said, "Ty and I have worked together with horses and been through a lot of ups and downs in the past. There are times I think Ty knows me better than anyone else, almost as well as my mom knew me in some ways..."

"It's just lately, with the pressures in our lives, we've at times sort of gone separate ways... but Ty is still working with me on our farm at Heartland."

"Well Ty sounds like a special fellow and a big part of your life. I hope your time at CSU does not dampen your relationship in any way."

Amy seemed more at ease now. While they were in Fort Collins, Amy used her cell phone, which had a good signal and called her grandpa Jack to tell him things were going well and to say hello to Ty for her.

Amy ended the phone conversation saying, "Grandpa… can you please tell Ty I'm fine, but I do miss him".

Jack said, "I'll let him know sweetheart…".

* * *

><p>They finished their work for that Friday afternoon, and started up the canyon. As they travelled over the canyon road, Amy noted the large sign at Whale Rock that alert people's attention to the fire danger in the canyon. It read, "HIGH".<p>

Pulling into the driveway of the Erhardt stables on Rist Canyon Road, they could hear the phone ringing in the hay storage area. Brigitta grabbed the phone on the 5th ring and said, "Hello".

Within a few minutes, Brigitta hung up the phone and returned to Amy, who was doing evening chores. "We have an invitation to dinner tomorrow evening", said Brigitta. "Mr. Richards and his wife are entertaining us. Are you up for a home cooked meal?"

"Sure thing... I'm not doing much else and I am not a party girl like my former short term roommate at CSU - Katie." Amy smiled and was glad she was not much for random partying.

"Alright, Saturday evening around 4 pm, we head a few miles up the canyon to Mountain Meadow for dinner. Dinner, with some wine and a tour of the meadow barn..."

Amy emailed Ty to tell him she had survived the first couple weeks of classes and was going to eat dinner with her new friends, the Richards, up the canyon.

After dinner, Amy took a short walk down the fire road and breathed in the fresh air. At 8000 feet, Amy was quickly adjusting to the thinner air of the mountains. Amy returned to the stable to check on the horses and then headed off to retire for the evening, wondering if her being away from Heartland this summer was dampening her relationship with Ty.

* * *

><p>Jack and Ty were enjoying a couple beers while watching the NHL finals on television. The hockey season was almost over at this time in June. Jack asked Ty if he had heard from Amy today.<p>

Ty said, "We exchange emails a couple times a day... she even took time to call me on her cell phone while at lunch between classes yesterday."

Jack said, "I am glad you two are talking while apart this summer."

Ty thought about his separation in the past couple years when he had left Heartland, once to live with his dad and then again to travel in the western United States on rodeo tour. He remembered how often he had thought about Amy on the road away from her. He harbored some regrets at having been away from Amy so long in both cases.

Ty said, "Yea, she says she survived the first two weeks of school and is meeting some friends living in the canyon there... an elderly couple - the Richards. She loves living at the horse stables."

That name - Richards - stirred a memory in Jack. As he thought back, he ask Ty if he knew the Richards' first name... Ty did not, but he quickly Googled the name with the general town name of Bellevue, Colorado that Amy had given him for postal mail. Within seconds, Ty told Jack the name of the couple was Dean and Ann Richards.

Jack thought for another moment.

"You know, when I was running yearling calves 30 plus years ago, I would buy from the livestock yards down in Sheridan, Wyoming and I made friends with a Dean Richards, who bought cattle there as well. However, I think he raised cattle back in the state of Iowa."

"An interesting coincidence Jack... but probably not the same Richards family..."

As Ty and Jack opened up another round of beer bottles, and they forgot the coincidence and concentrated on the hockey game.


	6. Discovering Old Friends

**Discovering Old Friends**

Amy and Brigitta spend Saturday grooming and riding a pair of Arabians named Stoker and Neptune. Brigitta took Amy along an east-facing trail under a sheer rock face cliff moving northward until they reached an open meadow. The view to the northeast was breathtaking as the Rocky Mountains reached to the heavens. Amy knew that facing this direction was her home country of Canada and the providence of Alberta. Somewhere out there was her family - grandpa Jack and Ty, her sister Lou and friends.

* * *

><p>The Richards home place was cleaned and prepared to receive company later in the afternoon. Steaks were taken from the freezer and placed in the fridge to thaw for grilling. The wine was chilled. Things were coming together for Brigitta and Amy's visit.<p>

Dean has spent the late morning and early afternoon working down in his northern meadow on the Rist Canyon community's slash pile. The slash pile was a site for people to bring their tree branches, pine needles and organic debris to be ground up and recycled.

* * *

><p>Amy and Brigitta headed back to the stables around 2 pm following the trail back to the south. As they continued on the trail, a pair of eyes followed them from the ridge line to the west. The predator had just finished a meal...<p>

Once back at the stable, Brigitta and Amy unsaddled their animals and put each in their stalls, watering and feeding them.

Both gals washed up and dressed in their casual attire for visiting neighbors. Amy chose nice jeans and a collared plaid cowboy shirt along with her favorite cowboy hat. A blue neck scarf completed her wardrobe for the visit.

They climbed into the SUV and drove down the fire road and turned up the paved canyon road to the fire route labeled Mountain Meadows. Amy noticed how the canyon opened up at this altitude and the large grassy meadows spread out to the north and south along gentle mountain slopes.

"This is a spectacular location. Look at the grassy meadows for grazing the cattle and horses. This is certainly a hidden treasure here in Colorado", noted Amy.

"Yes, the folks up here really love this land and take great care to tend it."

"I see there is a fire station back a couple miles", said Amy, not missing much as she absorbed information visually.

"Yes, Rist Canyon maintains a volunteer fire department. Once a year, they hold what is called the Mountain Meadow Festival with an fine art auction to raise money to help with fire equipment purchases and maintenance."

"WOW", said Amy... "That is wonderful. Sound like a great community of folks. Where does the art work come from?"

"Mostly local artist along the front range from Cheyenne to Denver and a few national famous artists… some years the art auction alone can bring over one hundred thousand dollars", commented Brigitta on the facts.

"I would love to see some of the art… Ty gave me a painting as a gift and I have been thinking of returning a special gift to him in the future".

"Maybe you might still be around to attend the Festival on Labor Day weekend?"

"I'm not sure Brigitta... grandpa will want me back home in Alberta before then."

"We'll figure something out so you can see a selection of the paintings…", noted Brigitta.

Just then Brigitta's SUV pulled into the driveway of the Richards family. A short climb up the lane placed them in front of the garage. Amy and Brigitta could see Dean and Ann Richards sitting on their front porch with wine glasses waiting.

* * *

><p>Dean welcomed them with hugs and asked them to sit on the porch as he poured Brigitta a glass of wine. Amy opted for a glass of orange juice. The view to the eastern canyon mountains was lovely.<p>

"So how long have you lived here?" queried Amy.

"Well, we bought the land in the early 1980s, but did not build this house until the late 80s. Prior to that we were cattle farmers in Iowa. When our three boys left for college, we moved here."

"Well this is a wonderful place. My grandpa has a ranch home similar to yours in Hudson. It has been in our family for six generations."

"You know Amy, it's interesting that you mention Hudson... and I keep thinking to myself that town's name should remind me of someone I once knew..." said Dean.

Brigitta chimed in that Amy had been selected a year ago on a full ride scholarship to CSU, but she had turned it down. She was here now to try out the summer program.

Brigitta continued, "Amy's family has a horse healing business at Heartland Ranch..."

"Yes, my grandpa, Jack Bartlett, encouraged me to try at least an 8 week summer term here at CSU."

Dean did a bit of a double take and Amy noticed. "Did I say something weird?"

"No, no, not at all Amy...", said Dean. "You say your grandfather's name is Jack Bartlett, as in Jackson Bartlett? and your ranch is named Heartland?"

"Why, yes... how did you know grandpa's given first name?" asked Amy.

Smiling now with the knowledge that an old friend's granddaughter was sitting here in his home, Dean said... " Your grandfather and I were friends years ago... we both travelled in our cattle businesses on a regular basis in the mid-1970s to buy livestock in Sheridan, Wyoming."

"Your kidding... right?", said Amy

"Quite the coincidence, hey Amy…, the truth is your grandfather and I did know each other over a short period of years there in Sheridan. At the time, we talked about his family and raising a daughter... your mother I assume, and how difficult it was to make a living raising beef cattle."

Amy's face lit up with the knowledge that it was a small world and another family tie was forged with a friend here in Colorado.


	7. Peter in Colorado

**Peter in Colorado**

On Colorado highway 14, a black SUV travelled west towards Fort Collins. Inside, Peter Morris had his cell phone to his ear. On the other end, his wife Lou was asking about his business trip for his new job with an energy research firm out of Edmundton, Alberta, Canada.

"This new research job working with the oil shale industry is showing promise" said Peter.

"Great Peter", said his wife with enthusiasm.

"The meetings here in Colorado are going well. Monday's meeting is at Colorado State. We are talking about environmental friendly ways to do oil shale fracking."

Lou reminded Peter, "Well make sure you have Amy's address there and when you visit her, give her a hug and that care package I sent with you."

"I should be able to see Amy sometime Monday for dinner. Did you let her know I was coming?", asked Peter.

"No - its a surprise. So don't spoil it by calling ahead of time."

Peter said, "Will do Lou. And you give our baby girl a big kiss from me. Love to both of you...", as he pulled into the outskirts of Fort Collins. Within 10 minutes, Peter found his hotel on North College street and was checking into his room.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dean Richards gave Brigitta and Amy a little tour of the Mountain Meadows property, including the barn and small corral area where a couple of horses were penned up.<p>

"Who are these fellas?", asked Amy.

"This old fella is Champ... a quarter horse that used to do barrel racing and run cattle a few years back. Now he just takes it easy and we spoil him."

"Sounds like our family's old horse Pegasus...", said Amy a bit melancholy.

"This other fellow here is Lakota - he is my work horse. We can ride the mountain slopes, fixing fence and dragging dead timbers down for firewood", said Dean.

"Your terrain up this high in the mountains is a bit different than our Alberta foothills. I can appreciate the need for a good footed mountain horse", said Amy.

Amy continued, "I guess your winter weather is not quite as cold in Colorado?"

Dean answered, "Most winter days have sun and temperatures of around 40 degrees… it's colder in the shade and the snow never melts on the south slopes".

Amy smiled, "I wish our winter days were close to that temperature… its more likely that we have strong winds and temperatures around -5 degrees Celsius.

Brigitta added, "Our climate is not as cold down here, but Colorado does get deep snows in February through April, which make a sure footed horse important up here."

Amy said, "well if you ever need someone to take Lakota for a ride, give me a call over at Brigitta's place..."

Dean smiled, "I will do that..."

As they walked back up the slope toward the house from the barn, Amy notices a small pad of artificial turf with tees and golf balls. "What do you have here?", Amy pointed to the spot.

"Well, I'm an avid golfer and so this is my driving practice area." I have a large meadow down the slope that I use for target practice."

"How neat... A friend of mine in the mountains near Banif has a little golf tee box area to practice. He is always looking for his 'eagle' so to speak", laughed Amy.

Dean asked..."well perhaps some afternoon after classes, you could go golfing with either my wife or I? We usually play once a week."

"I'm not exactly good at golf. I just hit a couple balls once, and that has been almost two years ago," said Amy.

"Well, there is no time like the present to try for that eagle", as they all laughed.

The trio walked on up to the house, said their goodbyes and retired for the day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend gave Amy a chance to finish some coursework for Monday, to ride the horses at Brigitta's stable and email Ty and her grandpa about his old acquaintance from the cattle business days - Dean Richards. Amy also asked Ty how Spartan was getting along... is he missing her?<p>

Deep down, Amy wondered if Ty would read the question and its hidden meaning. Amy's thoughts drifted to whether Ty was missing her as much as she was missing him. As Amy put on her pajamas and readied herself for sleep, she looked at the horse painting Ty had given her as a gift.

A single tear welled up and ran down Amy's cheek as her heart ached. Amy kneeled down by her bed and softly prayed for strength in her time in Colorado and for her family at Heartland.


	8. Peter Shares with Amy

**Peter Shares with Amy**

The next morning, Brigitta and Amy took a little different route to the main CSU campus, turning right at Bellevue and heading south over the road along the four large earthen dams of Horsetooth Reservoir. The view of the large man made recreational and agricultural irrigation lake was breathtaking. Equally impressive was the view looking east at Fort Collins as the sun rose. The road curved downward to the east and past CSU's football stadium before arriving at Taft Hill Road.

Amy's classes went by quickly in the morning and she headed over to the cafeteria to eat lunch. As she found a place to sit down to enjoy lunch, she noticed a group of men in business suits enter and take their place in the food serving line. Amy did a double take.

Standing in line was a familiar face, one she recognized as family. Amy got up and walked over to interrupt. As he turned to face her, his eyes lit up.

"Peter! Oh my gosh, what in the world?", gasped Amy as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Amy... how are you... what are you doing here?"

"Well, duh, I am eating lunch. You know school I'm here at CSU this summer?" said Amy.

"Hey sis... forgive my slight shock. Lou will be angry at me now.", he smirked slyly. "I was planning to surprise you later on this evening."

You know where I am at right? Rist Canyon Road?

"Your sister gave me the address, and I have it on my GPS, so yes I should be there around 6:30 this evening" said Peter.

"OK, see ya then."

Before Amy returned to her lunch, she asked, "Oh, Peter... how is Ty getting along with the horses and everything?" Amy was really asking Peter if Ty every talked about her.

"Ty is doing fine according to Lou, and Caleb is helping out with chores and work. You know Amy, as a brother-in-law who really cares about you and Ty - believe me when I say he is behind your schooling this summer... but I think he is missing you."

Amy looked down avoiding Peter's eye contact; "I keep hoping that Ty does not forget me while I'm here this summer."

"Amy, I am going to share something with you - something your sister shared with Ty...". Amy looked a bit puzzled, but wanted to hear what Lou had shared with Ty.

Do you remember when Ty took you to that high school formal dance and you found out he could dance?", said Peter.

"Yes", remember the fact that Ty did indeed impress by dancing with her and that Ty gave Amy a promise ring.

"Well, your sister and I were the dance lesson instructors... but more importantly Ty was worried about embarrassing you Amy."

"But Ty would never embarrass me..." said Amy who now looked up at Peter.

"Your sister told Ty something I think is still true today... and you just confirmed... you adore him. But remember this… it is clear Ty adores you as well".

"Listen Amy, you and Ty have something special, something great, something at that time your sister wished she had with me in our relationship. Ty still adores you; he has and will not ever forget you".

Amy looked at Peter with a smile, "Thanks for sharing with me... it makes a big difference to know that you and Lou are so supportive of Ty and myself."

Peter needed to finish the conversation, "hey, I have this business research meeting and we are making this a working lunch, but I promise to spend some time later this evening with you." Hang in there..." and with that Peter gave Amy a hug and turned to the food line and the lunch meeting ahead.

* * *

><p>When Amy came back to her stable loft home up Rist Canyon, she stopped to grab the mail at the fire road entrance. All the letters were for Brigitta, except one postcard sized envelope postmarked Hudson, Alberta, Canada. The handwriting was one Amy recognized immediately as Ty's cursive script. Amy excitedly walked up the lane to the stable's loft room. Amy opened the card's envelope. A couple photos were paper clipped to the postcard inside the envelope.<p>

_Dear Amy - I hope this postcard finds you well. Caleb and I have been working hard and keeping the horses well cared for here. You are missed by all of us and especially your baby niece... and yours truly. I hope you find the photos here a reminder of us here at Heartland. -Ty_

Amy looked at the photos - one of Spartan grazing in the field next to the Heartland barn. The other photo brought a special smile to Amy's face... the photo showed Ty sleeping on the couch with Amy's baby niece sleeping on Ty's chest. The baby and Ty were cheek to cheek.

"Awww... how cute", sighed Amy. Thinking back, Amy's feelings about Ty came to the surface. With a tear, she said aloud, "You will be a wonderful father someday".

Amy arranged the photos alongside the horse painting Ty had given her on his airplane trip with Scott almost 2 years ago - the trip where they had crashed in the mountains and she thought she had lost Ty.

Amy worked on some homework for an hour before Brigitta called from down in the stable, "time to move some hay and do chores Amy".

* * *

><p>About and hour later, Peter's black SUV pulled up the fire road and parked near the stable hay mound doors. Peter hopped out and called out, "anyone home?"<p>

Brigitta and Amy said, "in here" and Amy dropped her hay bale and ran to give Peter a hug.

Amy introduced Peter to Brigitta, "this is my brother-in-law Peter Morris".

"Good to meet another Albertan...", as Brigitta stacked the hay bale and nodded at Amy.

"Well, actually I grew up on a farm near Estevan, Saskatchewan - but am now an Albertan by marriage to Amy's sister" as he laughed.

"Well its still good to meet you Peter - I need to start some dinner, care to stay?"

"Sure - hey I'll help Amy stack this hay in the meantime" as Peter pulled out a pair of leather work gloves from SUV.

Brigitta headed up the loft stairs, while Amy and Peter started moving hay bales.

"You sister sent you a care package with me, and it's in the SUV. Remind me, so we get it up to your room later", said Peter.

"OK", said Amy.

Amy asked, "you know Peter... when you told me earlier today about how Ty felt about me yet, it made me feel better... and today Ty sent a postcard and some photos... but I'm not sure how to move forward."

Peter interrupted, "since your niece was born, you and Ty have built a solid trust in each other. I think you are moving forward."

"But we are apart now with me in summer school here almost 1000 miles away from Heartland" as Amy continued stacking hay. "It does not feel like we are moving forward at all".

Peter picked up the next hay bale and started, "Amy, come on. Part of that trust Ty has in you is that you can take some time off and go to university classes this summer".

"And you and your grandfather trust Ty to take care of the horses while your away here studying", continued Peter.

Amy smiled, "you may be right... when did you get to be such a wise brother-in-law"?

Laughing Peter said, "When I married your sister?..." and Amy giggled at the joke.

"Seriously Amy, 10 months ago, when Ty was still living in Caleb's trailer and giving up on his dreams... their was a point when your grandfather recognized Ty's dream slipping away and he intervened".

Amy stopped lifting her hay bale and looked at Peter directly, "what did grandpa have to do with Ty back then?"

Peter hesitated, than continued, "Look Amy - Ty was feeling very guilty about the circumstances of your breakup... he had drifted to skipping school and not working... Ty was bottling up his feelings... he had given up on himself."

Amy mentioned that she knew Ty was playing pool and drinking with Caleb at the time.

Peter puts a hand on Amy's shoulder, "your grandfather recognized Ty's problem and took him on a motorcycle road trip that almost put them at the Saskatchewan border. Jack offer him a choice to get back his life at Heartland or 'shove off and move on with his life" Jack could not bear to see Ty not move forward - with his studies and work. Deep down, I think Jack also wanted Ty to come back to the family at Heartland - and you."

Amy felt a tear start to form in her eyes. "Ty was hurting... and I was pushing him away... I was oblivious... that stupid box with Ty's stuff in it...", Amy thought a bit then said, "grandpa always seems to be looking out for Ty".

"Amy - Ty made a choice to come back to Heartland... to not give up on his life there... to not give up on you... your grandpa just helped him see what he might be giving up".

"Why has Ty not told me his side of the story?" asked Amy.

"You will have to ask Ty...", as Peter drew a breath, "your grandfather and Ty have a close relationship... something I wish I had". "Over the 2 years I have know them, Jack has molded Ty... given him advice... shown a pride in Ty... grown to respect and love him as part of the family."

"Your grandfather may not say it, but he knows how much Ty loves you Amy and he has encouraged Ty with his life choices in regard to you."

Amy stared at Peter, and then gave her brother-in-law a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Thanks..." as tears of happiness slipped down her face. Even Peter had a misty eye himself. "As brother-in-law are measured, by sister definitely caught a winner."


	9. Acquaintances and Mishaps

**Acquaintances and Mishaps**

Jack and Ty were finishing dishes from the evening meal, as Lou put the baby to bed in her crib. The phone rang and Jack picked up the line.

"Hello" said Jack, and slowly his expression changed to one of a smiling man.

"I'll be... good to hear from you Dean. You know, its a crazy world where we get the chance to talk again after all these years. And even crazier that our paths would cross via my granddaughter."

After talking for 10 minutes had went to do night check in the barn and Jack hung up the phone, having finished chatting with his old friend Dean. Jack had a warm feeling about his granddaughter living near an old friend in Colorado.

"You know, there are times the good Lord looks down on us here with blessings", said Jack to Lou. "It is nice to know we don't walk through our lives in this world alone".

"What has you so happy grandpa?", asked Lou

"Well, that was an old, old friend of mine from the cattle ranching days - Dean Richards.", said Jack.

"That's the gentleman Amy mentioned in email, right?" queried Lou.

"Yep. He just called to let me know he had met Amy there and said if we needed anything done for her while she was living there this summer... to just drop him a line."

* * *

><p>Amy enjoyed dinner with Peter and Brigitta and later they looked at the care package that Lou had sent along with some strawberry jam, cookies and other baked goodies. There was also a DVD simply labeled "For Amy", written in Ty's handwriting.<p>

Amy saved the DVD for later playback in her laptop DVD player.

Peter headed back to his hotel in downtown Fort Collins after giving Amy a hug goodbye. "See you back at Heartland in a couple months Amy!"

Amy tried finishing up some homework for class tomorrow, but she decided to watch the DVD. She popped in the disc on her laptop and the DVD player fired up automatically.

Amy watched as a slideshow started running across the screen, showing photos of friends and family among the scenery of Heartland while a favorite song - A Million Skies - played in the background.

Amy remember the video slideshow that Mallory had made last year for Ty... and now Ty had done one for her...

"Ty... if only you were here to see each other and talk about our future".

Amy snuggled under the blankets in her loft hide-away bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That Thursday, Dean Richards continued his afternoon work task of dragging pine beetle kill trees out of the mountainside down to the meadow for cutting up firewood. Dean saddled Lakota, and his wife Anne readied the Honda ATV for work.<p>

After a couple hours of work in the mid afternoon shade of thickets of lodge pole and Ponderosa pines, a grouping of half a dozen beetle kill trees had been felled and most taken to the meadow. Dean had lassoed up the last tree truck of a 25-foot tree and mounted Lakota to pull the tree down the slope to the meadow. Lakota began to pull at the tree, when his demeanor changed and he began to act skittish. Just as Dean was trying to settle Lakota, the growl of a mountain lion came from the western slope.

The mountain lion pounced forward, startling Lakota. As the horse reared, Dean lost his balance falling backward and as he hit the ground, he tried to break his fall with his left arm. Lakota continued to rear with his front hooves defending against the mountain lion. The young mountain lion made its retreat up the western slope, as Dean winched in pain.

Dean called out down the slope toward the meadow where Ann was waiting, "Ann... Ann, I am going to need your help." Soon, he heard the Honda ATV's engine chugging up the hill. Dean sat up, again winching in pain.. knowing he had broken his left arm.

"Dean, what happened..." yelled Ann as she approached.

"Mountain lion spooked Lakota.." was the reply.

"Can you ride the ATV to the house with me...?"

"I think so... let's lead Lakota back with us... and then get to the medical center", said Dean in a labored breath.

Slowly they made there way back to the house. Dean put on a tough front, but the truth was he was hurt in places he did not suspect. As Ann drove down the canyon and toward Poudre Valley Medical, Dean's pain increased... and she wondered if she should have called the fire rescue unit from home instead of driving herself. Dean's stubborn streak sometimes was such a bother.

* * *

><p>Word spread quickly and some of the neighbors quickly organized help for the Richards to help with their chores at their home place. Brigitta offered her help in doing evening chores for the horses and the couple head of white-faced yearling steers.<p>

The evening, Amy assisted Brigitta with the chores, which took about 15 minutes.

"I have to be honest Amy - I am not sure how Dean will be able to function by himself the rest of summer", she confided.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, remember I told you Dean does the haying for Rist Canyon... its now early July and haying will be starting in full until mid August... Dean's always done the work by himself for the most part."

Amy was not surprised, "sounds familiar"... thinking of her stubborn grandfather.

"Let's try to visit Dean when he gets home tomorrow from the hospital", said Brigitta. "Maybe we can find a way to assist him...between classes and work at the stable..." Both Amy and Brigitta frowned at the proposition of adding more to their busy schedule.


	10. Amy Hatches a Plan

**Amy Hatches a Plan**

Jack and Ty finished up chores for the evening and said their "good evenings" to Caleb before washing up for dinner. The phone rang not long after dinner and Lou picked up the receiver.

"Hey Amy... great to hear your voice. How are you?", said Lou, in her somewhat dramatic voice. Lou listened to Amy thank her for the care package and asked to talk to grandpa.

Lou hands the phone over to grandpa.

"Hi grandpa. Hey, I have some news I thought you would like to hear. Earlier today, Dean Richards was injured in a mountain lion attack..."

"How bad was it Amy?"

"He was really fortunate grandpa, his horse was spooked and Dean fell off, but the mountain lion ran off. He has a broken arm and 3 cracked ribs... some bruises and small cuts", Amy continued... "and not so fortunate grandpa... Dean is a lot like you... stubborn..."

"So, that makes us survivors... how does that make him unfortunate?", asked Jack.

"Well, Dean's work involves doing the hay work for the canyon here and according to Brigitta, we are talking 4500-5000 bales of grass hay... and the haying season is just getting into full swing this July for the next couple months."

"Well, I'm sure the neighbors can help out...", queried Jack.

"Sure, we and others are helping out, but haying has been a one man job for the past 10 years... Dean's equipment and labor... I think you see the problem grandpa."

"Yeah, being stubborn can put you in a bind when you get bucked off you horse..." said Jack.

Amy smiled at the other end of their phone connection.

Jack continued, "Well, I am going out on a limb here and going to say... you have a plan"

Amy smiled as she recalled how both her grandpa and Ty knew her too well at times. "Don't I always?"

Jack said, "and let me guess, this 'plan' involves a certain young man we both know..."

"Perhaps... its just a thought, but I was wondering if Ty might be willing to pick up the extra work?", Amy carefully suggested. "Ty is capable of doing the haying work with Dean..."

"Sure, but I end up losing a hired-hand for a couple months... how do we make up that difference Amy?" asked Jack.

"Grandpa, you are usually good with plans yourself... I am betting you have a plan for finding help with work there for a while..."

"Let me think this through Amy...", said Jack, "and exactly where did you think Ty was going to stay while there... cause he is not bunking with you..."

Amy replied, "come on grandpa... you know we are responsible, but nonetheless, I have that figured out too already. Dean and Ann Richards have a guest room from a few years back when they ran a bed and breakfast... Ty can stay there... and to sweeten the deal, tell Ty that the guest room has indoor plumbing."

"Alright Amy... give me a chance to figure out the logistics and we'll see if this is going to happen... in the meantime keep up on your studies and tell Dean we are thinking of him."

As grandpa hung up the telephone, Lou smirked... and her grandpa Jack said, "what are you so smug about there?"

Lou said, "you know grandpa, it seems to me a bit of destiny that Amy is going to be with Ty... and in the near future if you ask me."

Jack almost cringed, but the words his eldest granddaughter spoke rang true. "Thanks for the obvious wisdom Lou..."

* * *

><p>Jack found Ty the next morning, a Friday. It has been four weeks since Amy left for summer school and he was settled into a regular schedule. He had not received his regular email from Amy the day before and nothing this morning. Ty wondered what was wrong.<p>

"Hey Jack...", Ty greeted him, "ready for another day - are we building fence on the south property line today?" Ty enjoyed working for Jack, especially when together and they could talk about motorcycles or other areas of interest.

"Well I think we will work on the fence today, but I need to talk to you about a possible job opportunity away from Heartland."

Ty's heart sunk a bit at the prospect of being offered work away from Heartland. There was plenty to do here, so the prospect confused Ty a bit. "Jack, there is plenty of work here, what did you have in mind?"

"Well its haying work... and a friend of mine has about 5000 bales of work to do over the next couple months", explained Jack.

"And how am I going to fit that into my schedule here with Heartland's work load?", Ty said somewhat angrily... "I can't do that Jack... Amy would not be at all happy with me leaving work undone here."

Jack smiled at the mention of Amy and Ty grew suspicious, "Ty - this is not extra work, if you agree to take this job on, you'll have to relocate for a couple months... your work here will have to wait".

Ty grew worried now, "How can you expect me to leave here and send me off like this Jack?" "I have to think of how Amy would react... my decisions have consequences and that's a lesson I have learned well this past year".

Jack then spilled the beans, having worried Ty long enough, "Ty, what if I told you Amy had already approved your working away from Heartland?"

Ty said, "OK Jack, now how would Amy know about this summer job of yours"?

Jack grinned... and gave a sideway stare indicating Amy was the one behind this plan.

Ty sighed and smiled widely at having been so dense at the hints Jack was throwing his way... like a slow pitch software game and Ty had struck out. "Let me guess Jack, this 2 month summer job, it wouldn't happen to be say near Fort Collins, Colorado? And let me guess once more... this summer job is Amy's idea, right?

Jack shook his head in the affirmative, smiling and asking, "And it just so happens to be helping out my old friend Dean Richards... So what do you say? are you up for working down south for room and board? and being neighbors with a certain young lady who set this whole deal up?"

Ty grinned, "Gee Jack, let me have some time to think it over..." and after a second's pause, Ty jumped forward and extended a hand to Jack saying..."I wouldn't say no to that". Jack took Ty's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Jack told Ty he would call Amy and get in touch with Dean Richards to make sure we have all our bases covered... if it all works out, you can be on the road Monday morning.


	11. Advice on Leaving Heartland

**Advice on Leaving Heartland**

As the day wore on, a truck with a cattle trailer drove up the lane in the afternoon. Tim Fleming was moving some whiteface calves from High River closer to Heartland.

Jack come out of the barn and approached Tim, "I see you're still spending money running cattle."

Tim chided Jack; "Someone has to make some money in the family. And I spend money to make money!"

Jack quipped, "and you're not the one to do it evidently."

Jack continued, "listen Tim, I'm looking for some more help here this summer... and while you know I hate to ask, could you maybe be around?"

Tim looked surprised, "you mean Caleb and Ty can not handle the work Jack? You're not going soft on those young men."

"Tim, don't be an ass... I need help because one of those young men is leaving for a while to help out a friend in the states."

Tim said, "you are getting soft Jack... you're getting crazy, letting the hired help pick there work... what's up with that story?"

"First off - the 'friend' is mine, not Ty's. And it's none of your business who I hire and how I dictate the work schedule..."

Tim understood now, "So Ty is the man for your little job south of the border. Next I suppose you will tell me Ty is going to Colorado to work somewhere close to Amy."

Jack stuttered, "Maybe he is Tim."

Tim, "Are you crazy? Whose lame idea was this?"

Jack shouted back, "Amy came up with the idea, and I'm giving it my full support."

Tim scoffed the said, "So I suppose you think it's a good idea to put my daughter and her ex-boyfriend in close proximity? Away from Heartland and us? After the rough recent past between those two?"

Jack nodded affirmatively, "Yes Tim. I think its time those two figured their lives out - and doing it away from Heartland for a short time this summer is fine with me. Amy is 19 and Ty 21 going on 22 this fall. Those once teenagers are now young adults."

"You know Jack, maybe your right... its just that I worry about Amy. To me, she is still my little girl."

Jack put a hand on Tim's shoulder, "Tim, she's grownup these past 4 years. Ty's been a big part of those 4 years in Amy's life... and so have you. Let's see if they can build a future on that foundation."

Tim gave Jack a knowing look, "Yea Jack, and you never did anything to guide them... come on, you're more responsible for raising those two than anyone else. While I may not give you much credit, I know you love Amy and Ty and are doing what is best for them."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ty was working with Spartan and Harley during the morning after chores, as Scott Cardinal, the local veterinarian and Ty's intern supervisor pulled up in front of the barn.<p>

Scott and Ty were close friends with a common past that gave them a deep respect for each other and their lives as young men healed by the Heartland ranch. Over a year ago, both Scott and Ty had survived a plane crash that shook their worlds, causing them to rely on each other. Whenever things became tough in their lives, Scott and Ty could get together and talk.

As Scott got out of his pickup, Ty walked over and said, "Are you here to checkup on Cooper?" Cooper had been scheduled for some vaccinations and Scott was checking up on any side affects.

Scott grabbed his vet medical bag, "Cooper is the main reason."

"Have you heard the news? I have a chance to go down to Colorado to do some haying for a couple months?" said Ty.

"Jack mentioned it on the phone..." sighed Scott, "it means seeing Amy right?"

"Well yeah, that too", Ty said as he downplayed his excitement.

As Scott and Ty walked through the barn door and made their way to Cooper's stall, Scott stopped short and said, "Ty, you remember our wilderness plane excursion? And that little talk the last night when the wolf stood watch?"

Ty's thoughts drifts toward an experience that he had partial blocked out, "yeah Scott, I remember we were under duress and said quite a few things."

"Remember when I told you about my messing up with Lou?", Scott persisted in drawing out the memory.

"Sure... yea I remember about you telling me to stay true with Amy", said Ty.

"I am glad you remember, but are you living that truth?", asked Scott.

Ty managed a weak confession, "Its a complicated path Scott". Scott shook his head and started into a friendly lecture...

"Lou and I both went off to school after high school and we lost contact for almost 10 years before Lou came back to Heartland. We never were able to re-establish that relationship", lamented Scott.

"Scott - come on. Amy's just in summer school and we are not losing touch. In fact, now I have the chance to see her when I go down there next week." Ty was not sure if Scott was coming to some point.

Scott faced Ty directly, "Ty - you've put off university for a variety of reasons and Amy took a year off after high school graduation to work at Heartland. Sooner or later one or both of you will want to make school, work or both a full time commitment and these chances to be close to each other may slip away... you will lose touch."

Ty stood there for a second and said, "so you are saying a long distance relationship might cause us to drift apart..." and Ty remembered the times he left Heartland for many months at times and how painful the results were.

Scott reminded Ty, "Look what happened to Lou and I..." Continuing Scott said, "matter of fact, Lou and I had only a teenage crush... you and Amy, well you've both been in love for almost 3 years".

Ty stammered a bit, "so you're saying what Scott... don't go to vet school? Squelch Amy's dreams of university? Of not healing horses? How do I solve the problem Scott? It seems like everyone including you are pushing me to make some decision regarding my relationship with Amy!"

Scott smiled a bit, "you said it Ty, not me. Maybe the solution to your problem has been in front of you for some time?"

Ty felt a bit light headed at the thought, not that it had not crossed his mind, just that given their lives at Heartland... it seemed improbable timing. Ty sat on some stacked hay bales and drew a deep breath to let the idea sink in.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening, at the dinner table, the decision became final. Ty was going to Colorado to help Dean Richards and live in their guest room. Caleb and Tim would keep working the horse business and Lisa Stillman said her nephew Ben would stop over to help out when possible. Peter was back home to help Lou with the baby when not working in his new job.<p>

* * *

><p>After chores the next day, Ty packed up and loaded his truck. In the back was his Norton motorcycle and in the front passenger seat was his travel bag with clothes and personal items. Ty also brought along a garment bag with some dress shirts and a jacket.<p>

The family came out to say their goodbyes and well wishes for Ty. Jack said, "we'll see you back the first week or so of September", to which Ty nodded his approval.

As Ty got in his old GMC truck and fired the engine, Jack walked over and leaned in to passenger side of the truck to shake Ty's hand. With his left hand he placed a small package in Ty's garment bag; Ty did not notice.

"Safe travels... son", and as Ty pulled away, Jack made his way to the house for a cup of coffee, hiding a misty eye that told anyone who might of seen it that Jack and Ty were more than ranch boss and hired help in their relationship.


	12. A Summer Home in Colorado

**A Summer Home in Colorado**

That Sunday afternoon, the Richards had returned to their mountain home after morning church services. Ann was keeping an eye on Dean, as she prepared the noon meal. Out the kitchen window, Ann saw Brigitta's Jeep coming up to lane.

"Dean, company is here... its Brigitta", said Ann.

Brigitta and Amy hopped out of the Jeep and unloaded some food items they had prepared earlier, just as Ann came out on the front porch to welcome them. "Hey there, glad you stopped by..."

Brigitta answered, "We were looking forward to seeing how Dean is getting along".

Amy added, "and help out with any chores that might need done."

"Oh my! - You two, you've done so much." Ann invited them into the house to sit at the big round table where meals and card games were often conducted.

Dean had been napping in his living room chair when they pulled up, but now joined them, "thanks for stopping over to visit".

"You're more than welcome", said Brigitta.

Dean looked to Amy. "I want to thank you young lady for your help too. You grandpa has told me of your plan to help out while I am somewhat less than 100 percent."

Brigitta added, "and let's not forget the probably ulterior motivations here", laughing a bit at Amy's embarrassment.

"Your grandpa mentioned the young man coming to help was a friend of yours Amy", Dean commented.

Amy smiled shyly, not wanting to take too much credit for helping out, but also trying to hide the fact that Ty had been more than a friend over the years. "I am certainly glad to be helping out - but Ty's going to be doing the really work around here".

Dean noticed the humble side of Amy and noted, "well maybe so, but not just any young man would drive from Alberta to our little mountain meadow to help out. I have to think there is quite a lot of motivation for Ty to see you after a month."

Amy smiled and her eyes lit up a bit more, "well, I am going to be happy to see him too. I want to thank you for opening your guest room to him and providing a temporary home for Ty".

Amy was happy, but a bit disconcerted. In her mind, she hoped she was doing the right thing… that the plan she had put in motion was not going to backfire.

Dean said, "That is no problem... Ty will be more help than you know... and the least we can do is give him room and board."

The rest of the visit went well and Ann even took Amy down to the south aspen grove, where the Richards had built a garden, complete with hothouse to grow tomatoes, peppers, broccoli, and other warmer weather vegetables. Outside grew peas, carrots, onions and beans.

Amy was impressed with the efforts of growing foods in the short mountain seasons here in Colorado. "That hot house idea is a great one for extending the growing season and providing a warmer environment for tomatoes and peppers".

Ann thanked Amy for the compliment, "yes, its worked well the past three seasons since we started our little hot house project"

Amy helped pick some broccoli and they headed up the slope to the house.

Amy and Brigitta checked on Lakota and Champ at the barn, made sure there was plenty of water and head back to their place for the evening.

* * *

><p>Ty made it to Billings, Montana late that evening and spent the night. He texted Amy his location the next morning as he set out and crossed the Wyoming border heading south. With a little luck, Ty should make Colorado by evening.<p>

By mid-afternoon, Ty was a couple hours from Cheyenne, Wyoming when his rear tire had a flat. A half hour later, an middle aged rancher from Livingston stopped to give Ty a lift to town and fix the flat. At 5 pm, Ty was on the road again, but running late. Cell reception was still bad and so he continued south until 30 minutes north of Cheyenne and the cell signal was available. He dialed the Richards' landline to update them.

"Hello, is this Dean? Dean Richards?" asked Ty.

"Yes, can I help you?", queried Dean.

"This is Ty Borden... the young man Amy and Jack asked to come help out... hey, I am a little late getting there due to a flat tire near Livingston. But I'm on the road and about 2 hours away..."

"Well Ty, good to hear you are safe... its no problem. We'll just expect you around 8 pm and have some supper waiting for you", indicated Dean.

"Thanks Dean. I'm looking forward to being out of this truck and driving the past 2 days."

"See you soon and drive safe Ty." And with that Dean hung up the phone and looked into the living room where Ann, Brigitta and Amy anxiously waited for Ty.

* * *

><p>Ty's truck pulled up to the Richard's home around 8:05 pm as the dusk was setting in around the mountains in early July. Ty admired the hillside view back down the canyon road as he exited his truck and breathed in the cooling air and stretched.<p>

The front door of the Richards' porch creaked open and a familiar voice called to him, "Howdy stranger... welcome to my little corner of the world for the summer".

Ty turned and walked up onto the front porch, and seeing Amy, smiled broadly and gave Amy a big hug, lifting her up and swinging her around in a full circle. "I am so glad to be here."

"I can tell your glad", Amy laughed, "could you put my feet back on the ground?"

"Oh sorry…" said Ty as he let Amy float back down to the ground."

Amy did not really mind the hug, but she was a bit tepid about letting the Richards and Brigitta see how affectionate Ty was toward her.

"I suppose given you know this young lady, I will not have to get out my rifle and chase off a stranger", came the voice of an older gentleman from the doorway.

Letting Amy down, Ty walked over and extended a hand, "well Mr. Richards I hope not".

"Good to meet you face to face Ty", as Dean Richards sat down in one of the porch chairs. Amy and Ty followed suit and in a short while Ann and Brigitta joined them.

"So how was your trip?" asked Amy.

"A long day and a half, but things went pretty well", answered Ty, "and how is school going?"

"Very well, thank you. Having a good advisor and friends has been a blessing... and having you here now is a bonus this girl is even more grateful for."

"So Ty, Jack tells me that you can swing a bale or two?" said Dean.

"Jack's been known to stick me with haying work now and then... I think I can manage if you need the help". Ty continued to smile at Dean's teasing, which was similar to Jack's own antics.

They talked a bit about the area and Rist Canyon, the haying equipment and what lie ahead for work. Pretty soon Amy grew restless of farm talk and said, "well perhaps we better get the farm boy here settled in his guest room and let him get some sleep for tomorrow".

Ty and Amy unloaded his bags and settled him into the guest room, which included its own bathroom - a far cry better than the loft.

Holding Amy's hand, he walked her to his truck and opened the door to passenger side door to allow Amy to get in. Ty got in the driver's side and backed the truck around and then putting the truck into drive, they drove down the lane and the canyon road to her stable loft.

As Ty turned off the truck engine, Ty said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I am a bit surprised that your plan included me helping out down here... your being away for the summer and all... I figured you wanted to see if you could live away from me... err I mean Heartland".

Amy started, "well it's not about me... this is definitely about helping out Mr. Richards", Amy shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortably, "okay, and its about missing you too... I mean we are the best of friends".

Ty agreed, "yea, we are close friends... we know each others' minds too well at times". Usually Ty was able to tell when Amy was sad, angry, afraid, happy or excited about life… but there had been times when she gave mixed signals.

They laughed a bit. "Well I better let you get back and get to sleep. We'll touch base tomorrow afternoon at chore time."

"Sounds good", as Ty started the truck.

Amy gave Ty a kiss on the check and hopped out of the truck and into the stable.

Ty sighed and drove off, back towards Mountain Meadows.


	13. Trip to Run Errands in Town

**Trip to Run Errands in Town**

By the end of the first full week in July, Dean and Ty working together had cut, raked and baled a couple large meadows and about 600 bales of hay. Each afternoon, Amy had visited for half an hour to do chores for the Richards' horses, Lakota and Champ at the meadow barn and say hello to Ty.

The baler needs some tweaking with some parts and a couple balls of twine, so Ty planned a Saturday morning trip to town and asked Amy to come along. Amy had agreed and Ty had unloaded his Norton motorcycle and left it in the Richards' garage.

As Ty and Amy left the canyon and travelled through Bellevue, Amy mentioned that sometime she would like to take Ty up along the Horsetooth Reservoir. "It has an unmatched view of the town of Fort Collins from a high vantage point."

"Sure... maybe even on the motorcycle, hey?", asked Ty, to which Amy smiled and agreed. Amy always enjoyed her past motorcycle rides with Ty. Her fears when Ty had brought home the Norton were based on Amy's insecurities about losing Ty.

Ty and Amy pulled into the farm and ranch supply store and picked up the baling supplied needed by Dean. Then the did some quick site seeing of the landmarks west of Fort Collins and Amy showed Ty the Colorado State equine facilities and classrooms.

As Ty continued driving his truck around to various spots Amy wanted to show Ty, she slowly slide herself closer to him in the truck seat until they were right next to each other. Ty noticed and put his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"You sure are the expert on this town, Amy", grinned Ty. Ty enjoyed boosting Amy's confidence and it brought the pretty smile that Amy sometimes hide in public's eye.

"Well I do get to see lots as I drive around to my classes and run errands here. I really have grown accustomed to the town and surrounding area".

"That is wonderful Amy", as Ty, pointed the truck up the Trail Ridge road to Bellevue and Rist Canyon. There were several bicyclists riding along the road's bike path this weekend. Ty turned on the radio and tuned in a station playing Brooke Fraser playing "Deciphering Me", one of Amy and Ty's favorite songs.

"How about I cook dinner for you tonight at your place in the loft?", asked Ty. Amy agreed to an evening where she did not have to cook for herself and better yet, she would not be alone in the loft.

"I really appreciate a guy who can cook… I find it a rarity in the days of fast food and take-out", said Amy. Ty smiled… "Or it's simply a reality that a fellow can learn to enjoy, which I do by the way".

Amy answered, "Well this is one gal has no problem turning over the kitchen to you fellas".

Amy and Ty did chores at the Richards, and then returned to Erhardt's stables to do chores there as well. Amy invited Ty up to her loft room for dinner and a Saturday night movie.

"Great job with the pasta", Amy told Ty.

"My best dish that I know how to cook", Ty winked at Amy.

Ty took at seat on the sofa to start the movie, while Amy made some popcorn. Ty noticed the photos adjacent to Amy's horse painting. "I see you got my photos from last month".

Amy came over with the popcorn, "oh yea... those photos are so cute. I especially like the one of you and my niece".

"So you think fatherhood still suites me?", recalling Amy's comments when taking care of the orphan fold Merlin.

Amy glanced at Ty sideways, sizing him up, "sure, don't you think so?" The question was never in question for Amy; she had seen Ty fatherly instincts and knew he would be a wonderful protective father some day.

"I had not given it much thought in a while... but if you think so...", Ty said. Ty also had his memory jogged and recalled how Amy had helped him realize the difference between loving children and being over-protective.

"I definitely think so Ty!", and she kissed his cheek. Ty put his arm around Amy and hit the play button on the DVD player to start the movie...

The movie ended around 10:45 pm with Ty yawning every couple minutes. Amy understood and help Ty put on his leather jack. Amy said as Ty left, "You drive safely…".

"Goodnight", said Ty.

Ty pulled into the Richards at around 11 pm and hit the bed with a thud. Haying work from the past week and going out with Amy had made him pretty tired.

Tomorrow was another day.


	14. Going to Old Town

**Going to Old Town**

Sunday morning came and the Richards were gone to church service by 7 am when Ty got up. Ty called Jack to check in at Heartland.

"Jack, how are things going there?"

"Fine, just fine Ty... and with you?" asked Jack.

"We are good here. Tweaking the baler today for a full week of work starting tomorrow." Ty said as he pulled on a work shirt.

"Are you and Amy getting along OK?", asked Jack.

"Fine Jack. I am taking it slowly. We've done chores in the evenings and last night we at dinner and watched a movie at Amy's loft... nothing to worry about Jack".

"I'm not worried Ty. No need to give me a play by play... just wanting to make sure the path is one that is smooth for you...", said Jack.

"OK, well if a problem pops up, I'll be sure to ask you there Dr. Ruth...", as Ty snickered.

"Tell Amy hello from us..."

"Will do Jack, talk soon", said Ty as he hung up.

* * *

><p>Ty woke up early at around 5:30 am and joined Dean for coffee and breakfast at the round dining table. There had been some early morning showers and so, haying was going to start later in the morning after the sun had burned off the moisture.<p>

"Do you need me to make any supply runs?", said Ty.

"Not until later in the week... why don't you go down and help Brigitta with chores... plan to be baling by 10:30 am, okay?", as Dean washed out his coffee cup and put dished in the dish washer.

Ty said, "sounds good... let me check the horse's water at the barn and I can help the girls with their chores".

Ty walked down to the barn and checked the water in the 10-gallon rubber tub for the two horses. He topped off the tank and then jogged up the slope to the garage and threw his right leg over the Norton, kicked it over twice and brought the engine to life. He started down the lane to the fire road and continued on down the 3-mile stretch to Erhardt stable road.

As Ty put on his work gloves and entered the hay mound, Amy came bounding down the loft stairs, "good morning Ty... what brings you over?" she asked.

"I'm here to help with chores until the sun dries some of the moisture out of the hay, then we can start baling later..." explained Ty.

Amy smiled, "Ah so weather can postpone some work, but not everything".

Ty and Amy worked as a team to feed and water the Arabians. Brigitta called down and asked if Amy was ready to head to CSU and classes. Amy answered, "Give me 10 minutes to clean up and change..."

Amy thanked Ty and told him, "have a good day", to which he smiled and replied, "you too".

Ty got on his Norton, did a rolling start in 2nd gear and headed to the Richards' homestead. It was not even 8 am when he rolled into the driveway.

* * *

><p>Dean and Ann were on the porch enjoying the morning air and sipping some coffee, "hey Ty, I see you are done already with chores... grab a seat here... need some coffee?"<p>

"Nah, I am good..."

"Hey I wanted to go over a few other jobs you can help me with when haying is slowed down with weather", Dean said, "Hope you don't mind mixing up things once in awhile".

Ty's eyes showed he was not at all opposed to mixing it up. "What do you have lined up?"

Dean continued, "in the past 3 seasons or so, this part of Colorado has been infested with pine beetles and we are trying to control their spread by managing the trees on our property".

"How do you get an upper hand on the beetle infested trees", asked Ty... his interest in the subject peaked.

"We use a couple techniques to manage the problem... the first involves prevention by spraying a chemical mixture on the trees or applying a chemical pheromone patch that is supposed to turn away the beetles from entering the tree", explained Dean.

"Let me take a crack at the other less desirable technique", said Ty, "you cut the infected tree out". Dean was impressed with Ty's deductive thinking.

Ty continued, "I did see the cut trees lying in the aspen grove north of the barn", as he smiled knowingly.

"Alright there Mr. Observant... touché", said Dean. "We'll give it a shot next chance we get this week".

* * *

><p>The next couple days, Amy was busy with classes and participating in practical training seminars and clinics with Brigitta at the equine center. Ty was running the baler with Dean helping out where possible. Most of the bales were dropped in the field this week for customers to pick up themselves.<p>

The rains set in on Thursday afternoon and cut baling short that day. Dean, with Ty's help dropped a couple pine beetle kill trees and removed the limbs to build some slash piles to burn next winter. Using the Honda ATV, Ty drug the two 30 foot tree trucks to the drying pile in the aspen grove.

By 5:30 pm, Ty and Dean were ready to call it a day and headed to the house. Dean suggested Ty consider taking Amy to the Thursday night concert in Old Town, a part of Fort Collins where the older buildings and architecture still existed with brick paved walkways and many specialty shops.

"Maybe Amy and I can find a Malt Shoppe with burgers?" asked Ty.

"I'm sure its possible..." said Dean.

* * *

><p>Ty called Amy and she said, "Sound great, let's make it a date... give me a half hour to get ready". Amy brushed out her hair, ran the curling iron over a few of her bangs and applied the lightest layer of eye shadow. Amy's preference had been to keep makeup to a minimum since she was old enough to use it. Slipping on her best pair of blue jeans and a denim shirt and her light brown leather jacket, Amy was ready.<p>

Ty in contrast, took was amounted to a 2 minute cold shower, threw on a pair of black jeans, his best purple button up shirt and good boots. He grabbed his black cowboy hat and headed for the door grabbing the keys to his truck.

Ty, anxious to go, arrived 20 minutes after he had made the phone call to Amy. Ty saw Brigitta in the horse stable checking the horses and said, "Hey there Brigitta... how are you this evening?"

"Good evening Ty... here to pickup Amy?", Brigitta said.

"Yes, we are headed to Old Town for some dinner and music."

"Thursday nights are great. The Bohemian Nights at NewWest Fest is a kind of community arts and music festival. You and Amy should have fun", an excited Brigitta was telling Ty.

"What a good place to grab a burger and malt in the area?", asked Ty.

"I'd try Coopersmith's Pub and Brewery. Lots of burger choices, and your choice of fresh brewed beers and their own root beer", advised Brigitta. "After you're finished eating, its a short two block walk west to the Civic Park where the music events are held."

Ty impressed said, "nice to know beforehand...I have not had time to check out things on short notice", as Amy bounded down the steps from the loft.

"I'm ready for a night out on the town...", Amy had a glint in her eye as she caught Ty attention. Ty was always a bit enthralled with Amy's simple beauty no matter her attire or hairstyle.

Ty gush a bit, "You look... well you look stunning". Amy blushed a bit and walked over to Ty to straighten his collar and whispered in his ear, "and you've always cleaned up nicely in that purple shirt there cowboy" as she gave Ty a soft kiss on the neck.

Ty open the door for Amy and gave her a hand getting in the truck. In a minute the old classic GMC truck was winding down the canyon road, the sun setting behind them.

* * *

><p>Ty found a parking place a half dozen blocks away and Amy and Ty walked hand in hand to Coopersmith's. Ty ordered a beer called Horsetooth Stout from the tap and Amy tried the Poudre Pale Ale. They sipped on their beers and looked over the menu.<p>

Ty asked, "any ideas on what is good here?"

Amy was about to answer, when the waitress walked to their table... a familiar face to Amy.

"Katie?" exclaimed Amy.

It had been more than a month since Amy had seen her one day roommate, but she a person who was easy to remember.

"Yea, your Amy right?" as Katie remember her brief encounter a while back.

"Ty... this is Katie... we roomed together for a half-day..."

Katie interrupted, "you sort of ditched me pretty quickly... but things have turned out alright this summer".

Katie continued, "So where did you find the cowboy, Amy? And is he taken?" Katie had the flirtatious smile down pat.

Ty answered firmly for Amy, "This cowboy is spoken for by the women sitting here with me...", taking Amy's hand and kissing it gently.

The gesture took Amy by surprise, but she smiled coyly at Katie. The attention and attitude Ty displayed was appreciated.

Katie turned off the flirting switch and asked for their order.

The remainder of their dinner was pleasant and Katie kept to her job.

* * *

><p>Amy sensed a more confident man in Ty, as they walked from dinner hand in hand to the Civic Park. The crossed College Ave., down the block in front of the Old Town store fronts. Ty noticed several craft, gallery and cultural shops alongside other tourist attractions.<p>

Amy began to speak, "What a lovely evening for a walk... I can't remember a time when just you and I could take a carefree walk...", as Amy placed her head on Ty's arm and smiled.

"Being here with you has been a blessing away from Heartland... away from the interruptions and drama", conceded Ty as he gripped Amy by her shoulder a bit tighter.

"Why is it in this place we seem happier... able to enjoy each other more... be at peace", Amy asked.

Ty thought and then said, "Well, I think it helps that we have some separation of our lives... you know... you're able to take classes and I am able to work during the day".

Amy objected a bit, "but that separation in the past caused us negative feelings... are you saying things have... changed?"

Ty saw a bench along the street corner on the sidewalk and motioned for them to sit down. Amy and Ty took seats next to each other... still holding hands.

"Amy - remember when you always resisted change... said you never wanted things to change?", asked Ty and Amy nodded... "I was frightened of change... because of mom and dad and Lou. There was so much change and not for the better."

Ty continued, "I believe in the past... the recent past, both of us have found change can also be positive. Look at the changes and how we have adapted this spring and summer."

Amy countered, "I would also say we have proven we can live away from Heartland without things falling apart for the ranch or for us."

Ty looked at Amy for several seconds and his face turned from serious to a gentle smile and he let out a little sigh, "You've grown up Amy."

Amy sweetly chided Ty, "Yea, and you're still a young punk? Come on Ty, you've changes too. The dark and moody young man is now a confident person... a change by the way that I love."

"Ms. Fleming", Ty said formally, "flattery will get you everywhere this evening..." he said grinning widely with that smile Amy so enjoyed seeing on Ty's face.

"Let's get a move on... over to the Civic Park for the music". They stood up and walked west toward the park and soon they began to mingle and melt in the growing crowd.


	15. Dating Again

**Dating Again**

Back at Heartland, Jack was settling in for a quiet evening when a knock at the front door came... as Jack answer the knock, he broke out in a big smile, "howdy stranger".

Lisa Stillman had decided to visit after her trip back from France. "Hi Jack", and she gave him a kiss.

"Well come on in and tell me how the trip was", said Jack.

"Nothings news worth to report, other than I missed you."

Lisa continued, "So how are you getting along without Ty? I assume Ben has been over to help once in awhile?"

Jack frowned, "Ben makes an occasional appearance... but things are going well".

"I'll try to talk to Ben... but I have to say you are taking Ty's absence well." said Lisa.

"Ty is a man now and I need to give him the space and opportunity to find his way. His absence here is a small cost to pay if he and Amy can move forward..." Jack explained.

Lisa sat a bit dumbfounded, "Jack Bartlett - are you saying you trust Ty... the same angry young man that 4 years ago you told and I quote, 'If any part of you comes within 10 feet of either of my daughters, I'll remove that part'... is that the same Ty?

Jack snickered... "At the time, I thought I made a good point."

Lisa continued, "Amy and Ty... would you have every thought they would grow up to the young lady and gentleman they have become..."

Jack lamented, "nature has a way...", but Lisa interrupted, "and that force of nature is a old man whom I happen to love."

Jack and Lisa sat quietly listening to the radio as it played the song, "A Thousand Miles"... the lyrics echoing in Jack's thoughts of the past years with Ty in the family.

_1000 miles I would run if I had to ... and I would never look back_

_1000 pounds of rubble I would dig through ... to find the needle in the stack_

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty found a grassy spot under a shade tree with a few other families scattered around them. Ty spread a blanket on the grass for them to sit down. Let than 50 feet away was an ice cream stand, so Ty asked Amy, "should I get your favorite flavor?"<p>

"How about changing it up", as Amy thought for a second, "let's try strawberry cream".

Ty smiled, "change looks good on you", as he walked the short distance to fetch the ice crème. Amy smiled and watched the crowds gathering for the concert... the stage about 75 meters in front of them. Amy enjoyed watching the families coming in with baby strollers and youngsters clinging to their parent. Lou was a mom now and Amy could see her older sister and Peter enjoying an evening like this.

Ty returned, ice crème in hand, "here you go Amy". Amy licked a few times at the cold treat and smiled. "This is good... change is good".

Ty laughed and the music started playing... Amy swaying to the music and laughing as Ty held her hand. She thought about their discussion of growing up... and how their trust in each other had grown so much stronger...

The song-writing performer Jess Campbell started to play one of Amy's favorite songs... 1000 miles and the lyrics began to melt her heart...

_No span of time, nor speed or pace_

_Could get me close enough to you_

_It's not the distance I would go_

_But that I gave my heart to you_

* * *

><p>The concert was finished around 9 pm as darkness was settling on the downtown. Amy and Ty walked together back towards the parked truck. They talked about the next couple days and planned a motorcycle ride for the weekend.<p>

Upon approaching their truck, Ty noticed some young men hanging around the parking lot. As Amy and Ty reaching the truck, one of the fellows yelled over "hey there Canuck, are you lost?"

The slang term was not lost on Ty, who ignored the comment. Ty helped Amy into the truck as the young fellow walked over brazenly and said to Ty, "are you hard of hearing Canuck? Maybe you need some help finding you way north..." as he laughed.

Ty advised him, "You've drunk to much... perhaps you better get home".

This made the fellow even more riled, "yea maybe I should go home and your girlfriend here could join me..."

Ty keeping his calm stepped around and reached for the truck's driver side door handle, when the young man taunting Ty tried to push him back and away from the truck. Ty instinctively secured the wrist of the young man and in a spinning action pinned his arm to his back, kicked the area behind his knee and sent him to the ground.

Ty gently said, "you've been drinking and are being rude and disorderly... go home with your two friends and I will forget this happened... otherwise, I would not wish to have you embarrassed in from of the fair lady".

The young man, less brazen and stunned, agreed to Ty's terms and relented. With a lesson learned, the youth walked away shaken, and Ty got into his truck and apologized to Amy. Amy said, "Ty... you showed a lot of restraint... and dealt with the problem... you even called me your fair lady", giggling a bit.

Ty chuckled, "Call it a positive change in my life."

Ty drove Amy back home and had her dropped off about 10 pm. Ty kissed Amy good night, something that lingered for what seemed like minutes. Ty broke the kiss and looked at Amy... "Tomorrow is another work day and you have school young lady".

"OK, I get it... and I do have some reading to do for tomorrow". said Amy, "we'll see each other this weekend. Amy hopped out and came around to the driver's side door. "Thanks Ty... and goodnight", giving him another lingering kiss.

Ty waited for Amy to get inside the stable loft, and as Amy waved goodbye from the upstairs loft window, Ty backed his truck around and started for his Colorado home.

* * *

><p>Ty and Dean worked the hay fields in the canyon meadows on Friday and all of Saturday morning. Work was progressing nicely and the equipment was working well this hay season.<p>

Ty showered up around 1pm and ate a late lunch with the Richards. Later in the afternoon, Ty decided to take his Norton for a ride to scout out some of the roads of the foothills. For Ty, riding his motorcycle was as much a form of recreation and relaxation as wrenching on motorcycles.

Ty pointed his Norton up the Rist Canyon road and west to Stove Prairie Road and then south toward Mechanicsville. Several gravel fire roads offered themselves as routes, but Ty stayed true on the paved road to highway 34 and the to Estes Park. Estes was a tourist destination, so Ty followed the backroads down toward Loveland.

Around dinner time, he stopped at a little eatery and had some green chili soup with a lemonade. Some other bikers stopped and admired the Norton. Ty felt some pride in his mechanical abilities as he enjoyed working on old bikes and trucks. This was something he shared with Jack.

As Ty was getting on his bike, one of the other cyclist whistled, "Nice ride there".

"Thanks man", said Ty.

Putting his helmet on, Ty was given a flyer. "If you are interested, there is a motorcycle poker run in a couple weekend for charity that goes up the Poudre River rode and some of the foothill roads". The gentleman smiled and said, "we meet at the coffee shop in LaPorte around 9 am".

Ty nodded and said, "Maybe, we'll check it out".

Ty fired up the Norton and headed north to Fort Collins and home for chores at the Richards' place.

Ty found himself speeding up the Poudre River road chasing what appeared to him to be a couple 4x4 trucks pulling horse trailers. No matter how hard he tried to catch the group, he could not seem to narrow the distance.

Ty could hear Amy's voice calling to him, "come on, you are falling behind... I don't want to lose you... not again".

Ty continued up the road as it twisted and wound its way following the Poudre River and its water rapids in various places.

Ty kept pace with the group of trucks and horse trailers...

All of the sudden, Ty felt his lips tingle... how odd he thought. In moments the road, horse trailers and his motorcycle were a distance memory and he found himself on the Richards' front porch with a lovely strawberry blonde kissing him.


	16. Hard Work and Planning

**Hard Work and Planning**

"Hey there sleepy-head", said Amy, as she pulled away and stood there in her work clothes ready for chores, her straw colored hair blown about her face by the occasional mountain breeze blowing in the later afternoon.

"Amy?... Amy" as Ty cleared his head of the dream he had been having, "what time is it?" Amy took a quick look at her watch, "about 6:45 pm on a Saturday night".

Ty winched..."I must have fallen asleep when I got back from my ride on the Norton. We baled all of yesterday and all morning today prior to my motorcycle ride."

Now more awake, Ty saw that Amy had saddled two horses from Erhardt stables and rode one horse while leading the other up the roadway to the Richards.

Amy said, "how about we go for a trail ride... I covered your chores this evening". Ty said, "Sure, that should be fine..." and smiled at Amy.

Peter and Lou were out in the paddock area when Scott arrived. "We are so happy to see you Scott, something is wrong with Harley and we thought we better call you".

"Glad you called... I owe Ty a lot and looking in on his horse is the least I can do", said Scott.

Scott unboxed his equipment and started checking Harley. "Have you heard from Ty this week?" Scott wondered.

"No news is good news I guess... I know grandpa has heard from Ty a couple times", said Lou.

Peter and Scott looked to each other, and Scott continued his exam of Harley.

Lou noticed the look between Peter and Scott, "What is up you two? Why the quiet male treatment regarding Ty?"

"Just wondering if I will get my intern back from Colorado", claimed Scott.

"Yea, right", said Lou as she spun on her heel to head to the house.

Peter said to Scott, "I really hope Amy listened when we talked on my visit".

Scott concurred, "And I think Ty was listening to me. If we every get those two to settle down and bury that stubborn trust problem, maybe another wedding is in the future".

Amy and Ty rode their horse along the trail down to the barn and followed it along the aspen grove toward the west, past a couple cabins and then turned up the slope following an old fire road. Alongside this road, Amy and Ty noticed an abandoned makeshift ski lift.

Laughing, Ty said, "looks like an attempt to open the next ski resort failed here".

Amy added, "or they decided to build their own private ski slope".

They continued to make progress up the slope until they reached the plateau and a grassy knoll. The view back along the trail showed it intersection with Rist Canyon road. In the distance, the view was spectacular with the sad exception of patches of pine beetle kill trees.

Amy noted, "its such a blotch on the landscape" and Ty agreed, "Sure is".

Amy stated, "this may not be Heartland, but the views here are almost as lovely".

Ty added, "any place I can trail ride is lovely as long as it includes you Amy Fleming".

Amy coyly smiled, "why Mr. Borden, are you complimenting my riding skill or something else?", already anticipating another flattering comment.

As the horse stood side by side, Ty looked at Amy and smiled, "you know how to put a man on the spot... but if you must know..."

Amy chimed in, "I must...", giggling at Ty.

"My evenings are special to me because I spend them with the loveliest and most honest woman I have known", said Ty.

Amy leaned over toward Ty and took hold of his shoulder to pull him closer and they kissed each other. Ty whispered to Amy, "flattery must be getting me somewhere..."

Amy whispered back, "someday with the right circumstances, it will certainly get you more than somewhere...", and she kissed him again.

They rode their horses back to the Erhardt stables, did a night check after unsaddling their horses and Amy drove Ty back to his home with the Richards. A good night kiss was shared and both retired for the evening.

* * *

><p>The following week was an all out haying week with dry weather and lots a mature grass hay fields. A couple of the evenings, Amy and Brigitta called Ann Richards and found the location of the field where Dean and Ty were working and joined them to help.<p>

On Friday evening, the last field of hay at Stratton Park was finished and Ty was moving the haying equipment back to Mountain Meadows, when Amy popped over in Brigitta's SUV. Ty pulled up on the tractor and baler just as Amy got out of the SUV.

Both Amy and Ty walked up to the front porch and took seats in the rocking chairs there. Ty kicked off his boots and socks and rubbed his sore feet. Amy looked at Ty with a bit of sympathy, "Ty - I think you could use a night just to stay home and relax".

Ty leaned back and quickly agreed, "I'm going to be counting hay bales in my sleep..." and he leaned back and shut his eyes. Within a few seconds, he was deep in a slumber.

Amy smiled at her appreciation for Ty's hard work. The idea to bring Ty to Colorado to help Dean Richards was hers, but Ty had made this work his responsibility and priority. And still, Ty had found time to be with Amy as part of his life these past 3 weeks.

Amy whispered aloud, "Sleep well love..." and then jotted a note and left it in Ty's t-shirt pocket. The note said, "call me later... love Amy".

Around 9 pm, Ty awoke when Dean finally came out to eat a bowl of ice creme before bedtime. Dean said, "I want to thank you Ty for all the hard work this week and since you have been here".

"Not a problem", said Ty, "the work is something I enjoy and being here close to Amy at the same time as made the time at work fly by each day".

Dean said, "sounds like love to me... any future plans with the young lady?"

Ty smiled, "lot of my closest friends and adopted family has been asking me that question in sorted ways..."

Dean shared some obvious wisdom, "You know Ty, I hear to talk often about Heartland being you adopted family... seems to me while not your biological family... they still are your family... perhaps you could take that first step in admitting that fact... and move on to the next step". Dean smiled at Ty and was about to leave him to think about it...

Ty sat and stared at the mountain ridge, considering what Dean had just said.

"Ty... the weekend is yours... Ann and I will handle shores... take off and try to relax or do something for yourself..", said Dean as he headed indoors to the bedroom.

Ty stayed out on the porch in the cool evening air, breathing in lungful after lungful, almost in a meditative state of mind. His thoughts drifted to Heartland and how the people there had shown him the love of friendship... not sure that... the love of family.

Ty said to himself, "how could I have been so closed minded to what was right in front of me..." Ty realized Dean's advise was indeed true... family was more than biological... family were the people at Heartland.

Ty's thoughts were drawn to his shirt pocket as he rose to go back to his guest room for the evening... a piece of paper stuck there. The note said, "call me later... love Amy". Ty's heart skipped a beat and he went to the phone in the kitchen to dial the stable loft phone number.

* * *

><p>Amy was laying in her hide-away bed, reading some of her assigned material from a textbook on basic equine medicine. Amy looked up from her reading and gazed at the horse painting and photos arranged there. The phone on her nightstand broke her thoughts.<p>

"Hello" answered Amy.

"Are you the mystery girl who leaves notes in my pocket, proclaiming to love me?", said the voice at the other end.

"Sweetie, I love you all the time...", cooed Amy.

"Nicely played, did you learn all your better sweetheart lines from your grandpa Jack?" asked Ty as he laughed lightly.

"My grandpa has his moments; nonetheless Ty - I do love you", said Amy.

Ty moved the conversation to the coming weekend and his time off, "so how would you like to live outdoors for the weekend? Of course this assumes your studies are caught up".

"Well actually, I am in fine shape with classwork... as to living outdoors... are you referring to camping?", asked Amy.

"That is exactly what I had in mind... perhaps even a little fishing if possible...", mentioned Ty.

"Well fishing is more grandpa's thing, but camping sounds fine and if you catch anything, and that is a big if... I can cook those trout", bragged Amy.

Well fishing by myself sounds dull, so perhaps we can invite someone else?", asked Ty hoping Amy would not find other people coming along to be some distraction from their time together.

Amy said, "Great idea... Brigitta's husband just made it to Colorado from Germany last night, so I think it would be a nice way to get to know him... and Ty?"

"Yes Amy..."

"Don't think for a moment I will not be looking for some romance from you Mr. Borden... I am expecting some cuddling and special attention whenever possible", challenged Amy.

"Prepare to be romanced Amy Fleming...", promised Ty... "get back to me with a time to go in the morning... we will let the Erhardts decide the place and time".

"Sound great... call you in the morning... goodnight Ty... love you...", cooed Amy.

"Love you too." and Ty hung up the phone, heading to shower off the day's dirt before hitting the bed.


	17. Camping Trip

**Camping Trip**

Early Saturday morning, Ty called Jack at Heartland to let him know things were fine and Amy and he, along with Amy's advisor and husband were going camping overnight.

"Three words for you, separate sleeping bags, Ty... are you listening to me?", Jack said in an almost pleading voice... since he was much to far to so those infamous spot checks he did at Heartland.

"Jack - Amy and I respect each other enough to know our boundaries... believe it or not I am a traditional values kind of guy", declared Ty.

"Besides, Amy challenged me to catch my limit while fly fishing for trout", said Ty, "and then she has to cook them".

Both Jack and Ty laughed a bit.

"Well you two have fun and stay out of trouble... please", said Jack.

"Will do Jack. I'll keep Amy safe."

Jack changed tone and asked Ty, "I wonder if I might confess a little something to you Ty?"

"Sure Jack", Ty was wondering...

"I left a small envelop with something I need you to give Amy; it is in your garment bag... no questions now... just make sure to look and follow my direction", said Jack.

"OK Jack... and I promise to Amy will be safe", Ty restated, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Ty was in his guest room preparing for the camping trip which included his rod and reel; Ty packed a couple changes of clothing with warm sweater and sleeping bag. As he rummaged around his garment bag, he found an envelope and pulled it out. The handwriting was that of Jack's script and simply said "for Ty - family heirloom".<p>

Ty thought... so Jack is hiding packages in my clothes now... Ty opened the envelope. Ty saw the note first and then a amethyst antique cameo brooch. Ty opened the brooch which shown in the gemstone with a portrait of Jack's only daughter - Marion at an early age. The brooch shown a effervescent purple sheen in the light.

Ty gasped at the family heirloom and with an open mouth showing total surprise, he picked up and read the note.

To Ty - I left this with you so that on the 4th anniversary of Marion's memorial you might give this as a gift to Amy... tell her this gift is from her grandfather on this special day. - Jack.

Ty was touched that Jack would give him the responsibility and privilege of handing down the family heirloom, but Ty had recently felt much more a part of the family.

Ty's thought was broke when the phone rang. "Hi Amy...what is our agenda?", said Ty.

"We will pick you up in 30 minutes and head northwest toward Red Feather", Amy said.

"Alright, I will be on the porch and ready by then. Look forward to seeing you soon."

* * *

><p>As the Erhardt's truck and trailer travelled up the road toward Red Feathers, Ty and Amy sat in the back seats chatting.<p>

"I've struggled this last couple days with some biochemistry material in class", said Amy.

"Yea, biochem gave me a headache or two on occasion as well", remembered Ty, "but if you need help, I am more than willing..."

Amy smiled a bit of relief, "Thanks Ty, I will take the help. I owe you."

Ty in typical fashion muttered, "Not a problem... but I hope you didn't bring it along with you..."

Amy laughed, "you said something about romance, not studying biochemistry... so I left the books at home".

Ty smiled as he leaned over and said, "Amy, you're right about studying biochem from the textbook... I was thinking of the practical application of biochemistry as it pertains to romance", and Ty nuzzled Amy's neck a little.

"Ty Borden, you are very debonair in turning a boring science subject into weekend romantic talk... who knew a girl could be swept off her feet with a line like that one..." whispered Amy so as not to let the front seat couple hear.

Brigitta saw the two whispering and trading hushed messages. Loudly she said, "So Ty, I hear you are going to catch us our meals for the weekend..."

Ty and Amy looked at Brigitta and laughed a bit... Amy said, "Sorry about that, I guess we were lost in our own little world".

"Not a problem... so Ty about our meals?", ask Brigitta.

"Well I hope I can catch something this time of year...", Ty said humbly. He had seen many trout slip through the best efforts of Jack.

Ty returned his attention to Amy and said, "And yes, I do like the challenge of helping you with your homework and being part of your family's life".

"Ty - you are so good to me", marveled Amy. It's wonderful the way you treat me like family and know what to say when I feel nervous, down or when I've messed up".

"Amy - we are family in most of the ways that count. We love each other and share common goals. That is why I would do things for you that normal people would see as crazy", explained Ty.

"Well I don't say thanks enough, so... thank you.", said Amy softly with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome".

* * *

><p>Lisa stopped over at Heartland, poured a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table with Jack.<p>

Jack was finishing reading the morning paper, and said "How is that coffee this morning?" and Lisa nodded, "are you splurging on the good stuff?"

"Well Lou actually let me today...", sighed Jack, "you can't imagine how hard it is to break habits like my favorite coffee or beer".

Lisa decided to talk about something else and asked, "So how are Ty and Amy getting along? Have you heard from them?"

Jack nodded in the affirmative, "Ty checks in regularly and work is going fine. Mostly, he is helping with the hay work, but Ty says he has learned to work with a chain saw and do the work of a lumberjack... they are dealing with pine beetle kill trees".

"Well Ty can handle the work. I just hope he is getting some time off work to enjoy his time in Colorado too.", said Lisa who knew Ty, like Jack needed urging to balance there lives work and play.

He and Amy are on a camping trip this weekend... a little break as you say", Jack commented softly as to not raise Lisa's alert.

It did not work!

Lisa's interest peaked, "Oh really...", pausing for a second, "and you're OK with that now? When did your paternal alerts for Ty and Amy drop their guard?"

"I'm learning to trust my family", said Jack. "Besides, its a camping trip and they are traveling with adult supervision so to speak... I think Amy's CSU advisor is along with them.

"Jack, that is very mature of you...", complemented Lisa, "show trust in Ty and Amy".

"I'd like to think that I have made an impression on them growing up", Jack stated.

* * *

><p>"So do we have the horses in back of the trailer ready to ride this afternoon?"<p>

Amy said, "Yep, trail riding on a camping trip is mandatory, right?"

Ty answered, "Whenever I can get some time riding horses with you, it always a good thing". Ty's memories were always of fondness for Amy in regard to horses.

The topic of conversation varied throughout the drive to the campsite. Once at Red Feathers, the campsite was arranged and two tents setup with sleeping gear. The horses were taken out of the trailer and water and feed.

At noon, they all had a sandwich and some water. Amy was anxious to start a trail ride and explore the area on horseback. She packed some trail mix from a large container into plastic bags and stored them for the ride.

"I have some water and food stuff packed. Are you ready Ty?", asked Amy.

"Just finishing here. I will be ready in a minute", said Ty.

As Amy worked on her horse's tack, Ty finished a cup of coffee and then readied his stead. Both mounted their respective horses and Amy lead the way out of the campsite up a designated trail that was marked as being 2.4 miles long.

* * *

><p>Lisa stayed for lunch with Jack and Lou.<p>

"So Lou, how is the baby doing?" asked Lisa.

"All is going very well and she is gaining weight quickly now", said Lou.

As Jack took the dishes to the kitchen sensing 'girl talk' was going to be the norm for awhile. Jack found a way to sneak out the door to find other things to do.

"So this weekend camping trip of Ty and Amy's ... seems Jack is pretty calm about it all", said Lisa who was fishing for details not yet known to her.

"I am not sure I know more than you Lisa. I mean grandpa and I have in the last couple years butted heads about Amy responsibilities."

"What do you mean?", ask Lisa.

"Well it took grandpa some time to come around to the fact that Amy was holding her own and being responsible for a large portion of Heartland's business", said Lou.

"It's hard for Jack to let his granddaughter grow up at times. Remember that he also looks at Amy's whole well-being", said Lisa. There are times when her horse sense did not always match her ability to handle her relationship with Ty", recalled Lisa.

Lou sighed, "That was true and I did tell Amy that there will be times when 'growing up will suck', but that things have a way of working out."

Lisa shrugged, "well maybe this camping trip is a step in working things out".

* * *

><p>The 2.4-mile trail lead through several groves of aspen trees and ended at the fork of a creek that emptied into the Poudre River. Amy and Ty stopped at that point and dismounted to stretch and watch the river. Several whitewater rafters paddled by as Amy ate some trial mix and drank some water.<p>

"The white water rafting looks fun", Amy said, as she watched a couple rafts float by them from their vantage point on shore.

"I think I will stick to motorcycling", Ty said between bites of a granola bar he had pulled out of his riding pouch.

"Well maybe someday when you're more adventuresome", laughed Amy.

"Come on Amy, you have to admit I am pretty adventuresome in my own way", said Ty.

"If you count your solo trips away from Heartland as adventures, that is not saying much." quipped Amy.

OK, I admit those were ill thought out adventures. But what about the time I helped you rescue Spartan at the sale barn from Wes?", asked Ty.

Amy sighed, "That was ill conceived on my part, but courageous, adventuresome and very sweet on you part".

Ty ate his late bite of granola, swished some water in his mouth and swallowed.

"I'm like putty in your hands; that's my defense for doing crazy things for you", Ty smiled as he said the word.

"Putty, hummmm... come here and let me feel that soft putty stuff", Amy teased Ty. Amy put her arms around Ty's neck and kissed him.

After a kiss, both climbed onto their horses and rode back the 2.4-mile trail.


	18. Committment and an Heirloom

**Committment and an Heirloom**

Later that afternoon, Ty was casting a line into the river looking for trout. After multiple fishing trips with Jack, his technique was refined and smooth. Ty had learned patience and peace in fishing.

Amy decided to help out by preparing some potato salad ahead of time and catch up on leisure reading, which was a rare occurrence since summer school had started up.

As the afternoon wore on, Ty managed to catch a couple medium sized trout and placed them in this holding bucket for cleaning later on. Ty smirked and thought to himself, "wonder how Amy will hold up her end of the deal cleaning and cooking them..."

Brigitta interrupt Ty from the shoreline, "Hey there Ty, how's supper coming along?"

Ty said, "Your welcome to take back the two trout I have there", pointing to the container at her feet. "Tell Amy she better get started on cleaning those two".

Brigitta laughed, "Amy says she was waiting on you... but it looks like she needs to get to work now".

Ty just then felt the fishing line grow taunt and the rod bend to slightly. "I think Amy should plan on one more trout... see you in 15 minutes at camp", smiled Ty.

Five minutes later, Ty walked toward the camp; he smiled broadly at the third trout hanging on the line. Eating supper with fresh fish over a campfire... the thought made Ty's mouth water.

* * *

><p>From behind Ty, there came a voice... somewhat familiar... from the recent past. "I see you hooked a fine catch there". As Ty turned, he saw the female figure of Katie - Amy's short-term roommate at CSU. But what was she doing here?<p>

"I am surprised to see you here... you don't seem to be the outdoor type", said Ty.

Katie made it obvious why she was following Ty. "Call me spontaneous, but I followed your caravan here just to steal a moment with you".

Ty had seen this before and his personal defenses came up quickly.

"What kind of girl pursues a guy who has already made it clear... that he is not available?" asked Ty rhetorically.

Katie answer, "A girl who always gets what she wants".

"Sorry your efforts will be for nothing today. My heart and mind belong to Amy."

Amy had decided to find Ty prior to starting to clean and cook the trout. On the way back up the trail, she heard a familiar voice... Katie. A lump formed in Amy's throat. She moved cautiously forward to see Ty and hear Katie say, "you know the cowgirl you are with is a little naive, don't you think?"

Ty confidently said, "That cowgirl has been earning a living on her family ranch since the age of 16. We're all a little naive at times, but Amy's the strongest person I know when it comes to her passion for horses and family".

Amy smiled as Ty defended her. She decided to lend some support to Ty.

Katie struck back, "you country folk are all a bit unsophisticated... but perhaps you would consider upgrading yourself to my level".

Ty turned to leave for camp, then turned back and said "you know, I've heard it all before... and I've learned to listen to my heart... Amy and I share a love for helping animals, the outdoors, helping people and special love for each other".

Katie scoffed, "How quaint... and simple...".

Ty concluded, "Our simple life is a good one for Amy and myself... and I would never betray it after these years with her".

Amy called out stepping forward, "besides, how many society girls like yourself Katie, can clean and cook trout for supper? or muck out a horse stall?"

Katie was aghast. "How long have you been listening?"

Amy said, "I just walked up and saw you speaking to Ty..."

Amy continued, "You know Katie, trust is something that is earned, not stolen away with sophisticated maneuvering".

Ty smiled as Katie turned on her heel and walked away in disgust.

Amy and Ty held hands as they walked to camp, one more trout ready to add to their evening meal.

"Ty -", said Amy, "Do you think we could make a life for ourselves that is as simple as our love for each other?"

Ty responded, "Amy, that's my life plan... my question back to you is this... is that a life plan you might consider for us?" Amy smiled in thought to life with this young man she walked hand in hand with...

* * *

><p>The evening as the camp fire crackled in the fire pit, Amy and Ty were warming themselves sitting in chairs next to each other and with a blanket covering their legs from the waist down. Ty had helped Amy clean the trout and Amy cooked the fish with a flare of an experience outdoor chef.<p>

"A job well done, Amy", said Brigitta. Amy smiled.

"Its official, this girl can cook... she is a keeper", bragged Ty, as he helped do the dishes in a bucket of warm water that was heated by the fire. Amy gave him a rare punch in the arm, like the old days.

Amy said, "well I had some good teachers", thinking of her mom and grandfather.

As they finished, they sat around the fire and toasted some marshmallows and were finishing eating them when Ty began to say, "this is a special day for you Amy, right?".

Amy looked at Ty, and then stared into the fire, "it's a day that is hard to forget this time of year... but one that is easier to look back on in remembrance of my mom".

Amy continued, "For me it also marks the time of year when you came into our family's lives and into my life in particular", as she fought against the emotions.

"Well I was blessed to be called into your family by your mom, though I can never thank her personally", said Ty.

Ty continued, feeling the timing was right to give Amy her gift, "Amy - your family is very special to me... and prior to my coming a month ago to Colorado, your grandfather gave me a special gift to give to you".

Amy was set on edge by the possibilities. "Ty, what is it?".

Ty slowly extended his right hand, while at the same time taking and holding Amy's hand in his left hand. Ty dropped the brooch and dangled it in the firelight in front of Amy's eyes.

"It's beautiful Ty", whispered Amy, "can I have a closer look".

"Certainly, it's your family heirloom" said Ty, and he handed it to Amy.

"Viewing it in the firelight is amazing", Amy marveled at the glowing colors in shades of purple. "There is a magical look to the brooch in this light".

Ty urged Amy, "open the brooch and see what's inside".

Amy handled the delicate brooch lid with care, opening it and looking inside. In the light of fire, Amy could see the silhouette of her mother's face when she was much younger. The tears started to flow in quick succession.

"Ty, this is such a wonderful surprise." Amy grabbed a quick tearful breathe between each sentence. "Thank you for being the one to share it with me. You and grandpa are wonderful."

Ty asked, "Would you like me to help put the brooch around your neck?"

Amy wiped another tear from her eye, "please". Amy undid the latch and put the ribbon around her neck and Ty reached around and fastened the latch for Amy.

"There you go sweetheart", and Ty gave Amy a kiss on the back of the neck.

Amy had a slight shiver down her neck and turned her face to meet Ty's lips. The kiss lasted several seconds until both sighed and giggled a bit. They hugged for a long time as Amy's emotions continued to be expressed in soft tears.

After awhile the shared hug was broken "We better start thinking of calling it an evening", said Ty. "You may go ahead and get ready first in the tent... I'll slip in after the fire has been tended too for the evening".

Amy said, "That's fine... but I want to stay out here by the fire for a while with you". Ty nodded and sitting next to Amy, he put his arm around her waist and hugged her. Amy lay he head on Ty's chest and enjoyed the warmth of the fire, happy to have found the person she was sure could make her happy for life.

Amy looked up at Ty and said, "You know... I'd say you have passed the romance test". Ty just smiled and then kissed Amy goodnight.

Ty awoke the next morning in his sleeping bag, with Amy's nose right in front of him, her breathe on his face. Amy had moved her sleeping bag closer to his during the night to be closer to him, which was fine with Ty on this cool morning.

"Tickle, tickle", Ty said as he did an Eskimo kiss nose to nose. Amy backed away... "Ty you know I hate it when you get close to me with my morning breathe".

Ty said, "It's really no problem Amy. Besides you are the one who moved close to me last night". Amy was over sensitive about Ty seeing her early in the morning before cleaning up, but the truth be told, Ty did not care about a little morning breathe. Amy looked fine most mornings and not artificial like other girls seemed to look and act.

Ty continued kidding with Amy, "Time to get up... want me to give you a bath in the river?" Ty grabbed Amy's sleeping bag and was preparing to lift it with Amy inside.

Amy sat up, "Not on your life Ty... you know how cold that river water is?"

They both laughed and Ty got up and left the tent for Amy to get ready with a little privacy. Amy lectured Ty, "No peeking young man..."

Ty laughed, "Yea right... someday".

Secretly Amy held onto that thought... someday, but when? At 19, Amy was of a different thought pattern in regards to family than others her age. She could see herself married at a younger age than her sister Lou, who had different aspirations about business and work after college.

Ty started the coffee brewing and soon everyone was up eating breakfast and cleaning up. They broke camp about 9 am and headed down the road for Fort Collins and home.

* * *

><p>Amy played with the heirloom brooch on the drive back toward Rist Canyon, day dreaming a bit about the future.<p>

Ty interrupted by saying, "I know this week, we'll be busy, but there is a motorcycle ride this next weekend - what is called a poker run. Do you think you would want to ride along?"

Amy said yes almost immediately, "I am not sure how the poker game will work on motorcycles, but sounds like a good time. I'll be with you and that is what matters most".

Ty said, "OK, well I will pick you up about 8:45 am Saturday morning to head down to LaPorte to start the motorcycle ride".

Amy nodded, "Sounds good. That gives me time to do chores and get ready."


	19. Getting Advice

**Getting Advice**

After chores on Monday evening, Ty was cleaning up for dinner at the Richards. Coming out into the dining room, Ann said, "there is a letter for you on the table. It came today in the mail".

Ty found the letter and looking at the handwriting, noticing it was from an old and dear friend in the Heartland area... his honorary grandmother, Mrs. Bell. He opened the letter and unfolded it. Enclosed were some twenty-dollar bills in American currency. Ty smiled saying under his breath, "She is always spoiling me like a real grandson".

The letter read:

_Dear Ty -_

_I've been thinking of you and Amy since you left this past month - working away from Heartland. Please know I am in your corner, so keep up the good fight we both know you have in you. How are Amy and you pulling together as a team while away from Heartland? Remember what I said, you and Amy are a great team together. Cherish the times you have and make it last a lifetime. Stay safe and see you soon as university starts this autumn._

_Your grandmother, Mrs. Bell_

Ty smiled warmly at the letter. Ty wanted to grab hold of what he had for a lifetime.

Inside the letter was a check made out to Ty for what Mrs. Bell called 'a special gift'.

* * *

><p>Wednesday held a new challenge for Ty. Haying was ahead of schedule thanks to Ty. Mr. Thompson down the canyon requested help with his llamas. Each August, the llamas needed sheared and extra laborers were needed to assist. A middle-aged man from Australia, Trevor Foster came down from Laramie and sheared the animals, while hired help did the rest.<p>

Knowing Amy's interest in all animals, Ty left her a handwriting note on her loft door while she was still at CSU for the day with classes. In the note, Ty asked Amy to visit the llama farm when she came home.

An hour later, Ty was finding shearing llamas a new experience that was unique.

"WOW", said Ty, "this is a completely different experience... but really neat".

Trevor commented in his Australian accent, "Well mate, its for sure an experience worth getting one's hand dirty with..."

Trevor explained how the trick was to get the llama to lay on its belly and since that was not easily done, a series of leg restrains and bungee cables attached were used along with a sheet of plywood.

Trevor said, "We attach a soft collar around the one back leg and one front leg of the llama and then the attached nylon cable on the pulley system is run tight to cause the animal to loose balance and lay on its belly".

Ty guessed the rest, "the plywood is slick, making it easier for the animal's hooves to slide..."

"Correct", said Trevor, "then I roll the llama to one side, start the shearing and roll the animal over to its other side continuing to shear the wool".

"You almost get a single large piece of wool from what I can see of your shearing", notice Ty, "you must have done this thousands of time".

"Well for the last 15 years anyway", said Trevor.

With about 16 of 22 llama sheared, Amy drove up and got out of the Jeep she was driving to come over and lean against the barn fence and watch in amazement at the llama shearing process.

"Want to give this a try Amy?", as Ty pointed to the nylon pulley rope.

"Looks like you're doing just fine Ty, besides if you get to close to one, it might spit on you", warned Amy.

Ty said, "Been there already...now I'm more careful".

Amy helped herd the remaining llamas to a holding pen and watched Ty and Trevor, along with Mr. Thompson finish the remaining llamas.

"Thanks Ty", said Mr. Thompson, as he and Amy got into her Jeep.

"No problem... it was a great experience for me", said Ty.

Ty turned to Amy and asked, "How about taking me down to LaPorte for some burgers, after we go to the stable and ranch for chores?"

Amy's eyes showed excitement and she said, "You're on there llama cowboy".

Ty was about to get out of the Jeep, when he turned and leaned over to kiss Amy. Then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out Mrs. Bell's letter and handed it to Amy.

"Here, its a letter from Mrs. Bell. I thought since it contained advise about both of us, you should read it as well..." said Ty.

"OK, you want me to read it now?", asked Amy.

"I'll let you read it alone... see you in an hour to go down for dinner", Ty said as he climbed out of the Jeep.

* * *

><p>Ty climbed on his motorcycle and kicked is over and quickly speed away. Amy watched as he disappeared from view on the canyon road. Ty seemed closer to her, yet something was eating at his heart. Amy's concern for Ty's well being had her thinking. "Is this what a deep love feels like... to share in all of Ty's moods and concern? to worry alongside him?" Amy wanted to reach out and tell Ty things were all right.<p>

Ty finished his chores and changes clothes for town, as did Amy. Amy took a few minutes and sat on her hideaway bed to read Mrs. Bell's letter to Ty. As Amy finished the letter, a tear fell down her face... not a tear of sadness, but one of joy in how much friends loved and supported both Ty and Amy.

Amy heard Ty's Norton coming up the fire road and she wiped her tear away, looked in the mirror and put on a brave face. She smiled as she looked at the photo of Ty and her baby niece that was now stuck to the mirror.

Ty rode his Norton up to the stable to pickup Amy and they headed down the canyon, weaving through the turns. Ty pulled over about 3 miles from the canyon entrance, and pointed to a small waterfall that trickled over the south rock face about 100 feet above them.

"Sometimes it is the little things I notice that make this time we spend together special", said Ty.

"I wonder what it would be like to see it in the winter... a frozen waterfall...", speculated Amy.

"We'll have to come back and find out someday", hinted Ty.

Amy's mind went back to the letter. "You know Ty, I read the letter from Mrs. Bell".

Ty replied, "and what are your thoughts?"

Amy's emotions gripped her again as she said, "I think Mrs. Bell is right. We are a team. We work well together... and I want to keep working as a team as long as possible."

Ty notices a tear, "I'm not sure its something to cry over..." trying to relieve some tension. Amy laughed a little...

"You guys sometimes just don't get us gals... my tears are ones of joy - not sadness", explained Amy.

"Maybe sometimes I know that, but want you to be a bit vulnerable, so I can step up and be your emotional anchor", offered Ty.

Amy looked at Ty and said, "Ah... well I could use you as an anchor this time", and Amy hugged Ty and then kissed him.

* * *

><p>Ty started down the remainder of the canyon road to LaPorte and stopped the Norton by the roadside concrete block building painted sandy colors.<p>

"Can I get 2 burgers and a large chocolate milk shake with two straws to share?", asked Ty of the waitress.

Ty paid and Amy and he sat down at a small circular table awaiting the food order. They listened as a couple of guitar performers played their folk tunes, lending voices to the music.

"After a hard day of work, it is nice to get away and relax for an hour. Thanks for coming along Amy", Ty said with warm feeling.

"I always love being with you Ty, whether it's work or recreation...", cooed Amy.

The food had arrived, and both Ty and Amy ate their burgers and sipped their shake, listening to the music.

As they finished the last of their chocolate shake, Amy took a napkin and wiped a drip of the milk shake off Ty's chin. "Do you always need someone to clean you up Ty?"

Ty frowned at his lack of personal hygiene, and said, "You would think my mom taught me better at table manners..."

Amy smiled, "Well I do not mind filling in on the role - just don't make it a habit".

Ty got serious for a moment, then said, "Amy - I know we joke around sometimes about family moments... but seriously, sometimes I see us down the road as a family... Am I being silly to think and hope for such a thing?"

"Absolutely not", came Amy's quick reply, "I have those same wishes and dreams from time to time... more so now".

Amy and Ty let the seriousness of the moment pass without further words.

Ty disposed of the paper plates and their trash from the meal. "Hey, you interested in a ride up on top the Horsetooth Reservoir road?"

"I would love it!", said Amy.

As Ty and Amy were getting ready for their ride, the man who had invited Ty to the poker run this coming Saturday greeted them. "Hey, there is the man with the Norton... I see you're getting a ride in this evening. Nice evening for a ride..."

Ty shook his hand... "Thanks. My name is Ty Borden and this is my girlfriend, Amy Fleming."

"Good to know you both... my name is Dan Parkins. I'll be running the charity poker run this weekend. Still hope you can make it."

Ty looked at Amy and they both nodded in agreement, "Looks like we can be here and do the run". Amy added, "It should be a fun ride through the mountains".

Dan said, "Look forward to seeing you then". Dan was about to turn back when he mentioned to Ty, "hey, Ty - knowing your love for old motorcycles - I thought I would let you know that my brother in Helena, Montana has some old Triumph cycles he might be ready to sell..."

Ty smiled his excitement, "Really, well I might just be ready for that challenge someday. I do have a dear friend - actually Amy's grandfather, who would love to get back to his Triumph days".

Dan said, "Well here is his contact info on this business card. When you are ready, give him a call".

Ty said his thanks and

Amy and Ty put on their helmets - waved goodbye and took off on the Norton. At Bellevue, Ty took a left turn and continued straight up the irrigation side of the north dam of Horsetooth Reservoir.

* * *

><p>Jack took Dean Richards' phone call about 7 pm in that evening.<p>

"So how are things there in Colorado, Dean?" asked Jack.

"Very well thank you Jack", commented Dean, "Haying is getting close to done here and I want to thank you for lending me your hired hand for these last weeks".

"Not a problem", stated Jack, "but we will look forward to his return home".

"Well that will be fine... I'll let Ty know things are fine there...", said Dean.

"So how is Ty doing otherwise...", asked Jack, trying to learn more.

Dean surmised Jack was inquiring about Ty and Amy. "The weekend camping trip was a good one according to Ty... I know he puts his chores first before time off..."

Jack laughed a bit, "That sounds like Ty... I would bet his motorcycle is getting a workout too".

"Yes, in fact he and Amy went down to grab some burgers this evening after Ty spent the afternoon trying his hand as llama wool shearing...", Dean informed Jack.

"Now that is something new... shearing llamas", mused Jack over the phone.

Dean said, "I really appreciate Ty's help... that young man tried to help out in every way imaginable here".

Jack humbly said, "Well tell Ty I said hello and have him call when time avails itself..."

Dean said, "Will do that Jack... have a good night."

* * *

><p>Amy rose the next morning to do chores in the stables before classes.<p>

Amy's thoughts lingered about the night before and spending time with Ty on the Horsetooth ridge overlooking the man-made lake to the west and the city of Fort Collins to the east. Both views were wonderful in the setting sun light as the city streetlight began to flicker to life.

Ty has said to her, "I can not help think how serenity must look something like this", referring to the view and the calming affect on his emotions. Amy agreed, "A wonderful place to reflect on life".

Amy and Ty had sat for more than an hour watching the sunset and lights reflect off the water of the reservoir. Ty had been extremely quiet and in the past this might have worried Amy a bit. However, Amy knew it meant Ty was reflecting about them and their lives together, not something else.

As her mind drifted back to the present, Amy knew she had at times in the past read to much into Ty's quiet reflective moods.

Over the past week or so Ty has been visited some evenings and helped her with chores and then homework, but on occasion had gone to Fort Collins to run errands. In the past, Amy might have become suspicious about Ty's activities, but her level of trust had increased with her maturing these past 10 months.

She pushed an lingering thoughts about Ty's activities from her mind, trusting her past experience with Ty and she prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>That evening, Ty finished his work and called Jack from the Richards' house after supper.<p>

"Hi Jack", Ty said excitedly over the phone.

"Ty, I assume your camping trip went well and the gift was given to Amy?", asked Jack.

"Amy was very happy with the brooch as a gift; we are on her good side", said Ty.

"I would never had thought else wise...", Jack said a bit nervously.

"Any other surprise for me Jack?, I mean brooches now and what, pearl necklaces later?", said Ty in a likable mocking manner.

"No, that's not in the plan smart guy", Jack said in a ribbing way to Ty. "So I am looking forward to you two being back to work soon... think that is doable?"

"Well Jack, things should wrap up at the end of the month... then we can be back for the start of university classes after Labor Day", was Ty's response.

"Alright, well let us know if anything changes...", said Jack.

"Jack - ", Ty paused, "you know Mrs. Bell sent a letter to me... and she said some things to me that she has said several times in the past".

"Well, Ty... I have found her advice to be usually pretty darn good", Jack told Ty truthfully. "Would the things she said have anything to do with Amy and you?"

"Jack, you know I am sorry I bothered you...", quipped Ty, not knowing how to speak to Jack about his feelings for his granddaughter.

"Ty - you know your like a son to me... if something is bothering you or you need advise... I'm happy to listen and help out...", said Jack showing his paternal side to Ty.

Ty had initially disliked Jack when coming to Heartland 4 years earlier, but within a few weeks could see Jack guiding him life a father figure. Jack's paternal guidance of Ty also manifest itself as Amy's grandfather... a delicate balance with Ty and Amy having developed a close relationship over this time.

"I appreciate that a lot Jack; your respect mean more to me than you know.", started Ty.

"So can I help you with what is eating at you?"

"Jack - Amy and I are getting along well... not just well..." Ty paused... "but we are talking about our future lives, school and work... ...am I making any sense Jack?"

"You two are in love and thinking about getting married; that is what you can't find the words to say Ty...", Jack said trying to get the subject out in the open for Ty.

Ty, initially shocked at Jack's insight and ease of saying what was on his mind, sighed in great relief! "WOW Jack... you know how to bring things to a point quickly."

Ty continued, "Amy and I are definitely in love and growing closer each day. I know I am ready to marry Amy... but how do I know the right time to ask her Jack... maybe, maybe Amy is not ready".

Jack felt some of Ty's apprehension and worded his next sentence careful. "Ty, for two people in love like Amy and you, there is no perfect moment to decide to marry. But be assured... I am convinced if you asked my granddaughter to marry you - she would never say no to you".

"Thanks Jack... those words really mean a lot...".

"Now for the big question from me... do you want to keep this a secret from everyone else for awhile?", asked Jack, though he full well knew the answer.

Ty and Jack said their good nights.


	20. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

The workweek for Ty finished one a positive note and on Saturday morning, Ty picked up Amy and headed out for the poker run starting location in LaPorte.

"We'll receive a map with 7 destinations. We'll pick up 7 cards and we need to make the best 5 card poker hand possible" Best three hands wins some prizes, but the money goes to charity for the Rist Canyon Volunteer Fire Department", said Ty.

Amy grabbed Ty around the waist as they continued down the road, "Sounds easy enough. Lots of motorcycle miles, some cards and lots of me hugging and tickling you from the back seat".

Ty warned politely, "Careful, you do not want to cause an accident."

Amy recanted, "OK, I'll try to only hug you - no tickling unless the motorcycle is stopped", she teased.

Three hours later and 100 miles of foothill roads and a hand of cards, the best Ty and Amy could muster was a pair of jacks. Ty said, "No winning hands here..."

Amy said, "But the charity wins and that is what counts..."

"This is true enough", conceded Ty.

After a little lunch sandwich, Amy and Ty said their goodbyes and retired to the stable to check on the horses and do a trail ride along the northern trail at Erhardt's property.

"Thanks for the chance to be part of the motorcycle ride this morning Ty."

Amy continued, "Doing activities with you is important to me".

Ty said, "I feel the same... as part of what feels like family to me".

The trail ride concluded and chores were complete as late afternoon come upon the mountain and some rain shower clouds dotted the western sky.

* * *

><p>As Ty waited on the loft steps, Amy changed clothes.<p>

Instead of her usual denim jeans and t-shirt, Amy tried on some new clothes she had recently bought downtown, a pair of tan Capri pants and a vivid purple V-neck blouse. Instead of boots, Amy opted for some sandals, which showed feet and toes usually hidden. Amy also put on her amethyst brooch attaching the ribbon behind her neck.

As she come out of the loft bathroom and bounded over to the steps, Ty turned and smiled, a bit stunned, said "Amy?" "You look..."

Amy tried to finish his thought, "amazing?" in a soft voice.

Ty completed his own thought, "I was going to say beautiful actually", as he stood up and took Amy's arm and escorted her down the steps.

Amy felt very special at that moment in time. "So where shall we go for our walk?"

Ty and Amy decided to take a walk down the fire road and cross over to the area where they had earlier seen the waterfall running down the mountain cliff face. The sun was partial blocked by clouds, but it was a warm evening.

Ty and Amy walked hand in hand as they approached the creek bed where the waterfall was located. The splashes they felt as they got closer were from cold mountain snows melting higher up and running down to their point in the canyon.

Ty and Amy sat on a rock outcropping and talked as they held hands.

Amy followed up with Ty's thought, "so you think of grandpa, Lou and I as your family, I know... but it feels like more than just family between us... we are not brother and sister you know Ty".

Ty followed up with his feelings on family, "I realize that Amy! Maybe initially when I met you, I felt protective of you like as sister, based on past experiences in my own family".

Amy interrupted, "and you were sweet to be protective... but our feelings grew to include something more?"

Ty nodded, "right, that snowy day in the field with the jumping ring I built you... that was so very hard for me... not being able to tell you how I felt about my dad and family" Ty was nervous and shaking a bit as he held Amy's hand.

Amy added, "We both knew things were serious back then between us, but could not tell each other how we felt... that first kiss in the barn after you helped me win the Fall Finale... it was special."

Ty followed up, "I did such a poor job of communicating my feelings back then and I felt guilty when I came back". Amy added, "Our attempt at communication as teenagers... not exactly a shining moment was it?"

Ty stopped shaking and finding an inner courage said, "In the past, whether as friends or teenagers who loved each other, we fond a bond... a connection to each other that kept drawing us... and it is something as an adult today that I do not want to lose".

Amy stated, "Well I know it sounds cliche, but you're not just a friend - and not just a part time love interest in my life... and you are definitely not going to lose me"

Amy continued slowly, her eyes fixed on Ty's blue-green eyes, "Ty, you're the friend I have grown to love and respect and now trust..." Amy paused to see Ty smile at her with those blue-green eyes, "we have a future together".

Ty responded with a leaning kiss on Amy's cheek. "You are my best friend and the woman I love and trust... I think that our future is about being together... not just as seasons are counted, but for a lifetime".

As Amy looked down feeling profoundly loved by Ty's words, Ty reached into his leather riding jacket pocket and produced a silver box and opened it. Amy finally looking up and saw a golden ring with a small, but highly polished diamond with the slightest tinge of blue.

Amy squeezed Ty's hand that she held, while putting her other hand to her mouth... in a slight gasp. Ty leaned over to whisper, "As my best friend, my past, present and future love... would you marry me, Amy Fleming?"

As Amy and Ty's foreheads touched and Amy looked at the ring, she simply nodded acceptance, kissed Ty's nose, then his lips... "Yes, Ty Borden... I will marry you, because you are my best friend and the love of my life".

Ty slipped the golden diamond ring on Amy's finger. Both Amy and Ty could see each other's tear filled eyes as they kissed for several minutes - the coldish spray from the rocky waterfall misting them a bit as the wind picked up and a soft gentle warm rain started.

Once separated and realizing they were becoming soaked in rain water, Ty and Amy looked around the mountain scene. "To think that out here, far away from our Canadian homeland and Heartland, we would find the courage in our hearts to become engaged to each other...", said Ty.

"What matters right now Ty is our commitment to our future lives... we've known and dedicated our lives to each other...and no matter where we are in life, that can not be taken away from us".

Amy and Ty walked at a brisk pace back to the stable loft to dry off.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty looked at each other as they arrived back at the stable. They went upstairs and each took a towel to dry off. "You know, our time in Colorado is coming to an end in a few weeks..." said Ty, "how do we tell the family?"<p>

Amy winked at Ty, "so we have some crossroads to look at... is that what you are saying?"

Ty held Amy's hand tightly as they talked about revealing their engagement. Ty said, "I think now that we have our minds made up and we are getting married, we need not be stealth in our affections toward each other".

"So crossroads number one, how do we tell my family that we are getting married Ty?"

Ty said, "I think we need to do it together in a unified way; Jack - he's been dropping hints for months to us, so I'm almost sure he is going to be fine".

Amy grinned, "Yea, I can tell him we are no longer circling each other..."

Ty laughed, "and I can tell Jack I am not kissing and running again".

Amy looked at Ty quizzically, "grandpa actually said that to you?" Amy said, "Oh Ty, the things I am going to be finding out now". Both Amy and Ty laughed.

Ty came up behind Amy and whispered in her ear, "oh trust me, you will find out lots of things embarrassing about the two of us as we get closer to our wedding day..."

Amy turned to face Ty blushing a bit, "and our next crossroad... we need to set a wedding date".

"Well let's not worry ourselves sick already - half an hour after our engagement...", Ty continued, "but speaking on the matter of a wedding... I would like to talk to you about something we have not talked about much these past four years..." Ty seemed nervous again...

Amy a bit perplexed said, "Don't worry Ty... what is your thoughts on the wedding? I want this to be an event we plan together".

Ty nervously started... "Amy, you know from my past that my spiritual life has been lackluster and confused... but when I was a young boy and before Wade came into the picture, by mom tried to do the right thing for me spiritually by taking me to a church".

Amy smiled, "Well, I think it is obvious we will have a wedding in a church... right?"

Ty looked at Amy and said, "Yes, but I want to be sure we are respecting the marriage ceremony and know that not only are we sharing vows before each other, but before... well, before God".

Ty continued, "I know we have never talked about spiritual matters in regard to church, and I'll understand if you think I'm being silly... but it is important to me".

Amy stood amazed at the depth of Ty's commitment to her. He was not only concerned that their vows be to each other, but to a higher power. Amy said, "you're commitment before God makes me realize this wedding is a serious matter for you - I also intend to honor our vows."

Ty said, "You are a true blessing Amy Fleming...", and he kissed her

Kissing Ty back, Amy said, "and so are you Ty Borden..."

"Let's plan to call grandpa tomorrow and tell the family the good news..." said Amy.

"And can we plan to attend church with the Richards in the morning?" asked Ty. "We'll step into this slowly..."

"Sure thing Ty", was the response.

* * *

><p>Ty awoke from his sleep in his guest room feeling refreshed and confident in a future, which included Amy as his bride to be...<p>

Dean knocked on Ty's door and Ty answered, "Come in".

Dean cracked the door and handed Ty a cup of coffee, "we'll leave for church around 7:30 if that is OK?"

"I'll grab my shower and be ready.", announced Ty as he sipped his coffee.

Amy rolled over in her hideaway bed and stretched her arms as she woke up. The alarm beeped softly and she reached over to turn the alarm off. She noted with a smile the shining diamond ring on her left hand.

Amy quickly jogged over to her bathroom and started the shower and then turned on the coffee maker. Back in the shower, Amy let her thoughts wonder to what a future married life with Ty would be like.

Amy dried off and searched her closet for the black knee long dress for church. Finding it, she next looked for her green floral button down blouse and slipped it on. Not much for worrying about her hair during a workday, Amy paid attention to using a curling iron this morning and applying some blush and eye shadow.

As Amy finished up, a knock came at the lower level loft door. Putting on her sandals quickly, she walked down the loft steps and opened the door. Ty stood their in a pair of pleated Dockers pants and his purple button up shirt.

"I see you are ready to go.", commented Ty, "you look lovely this morning". Amy smiled at Ty noticing...

"And I think being seen with you in public this morning should turn a few heads", Amy complimented Ty.

Ty opened the SUV back seat door and taking Amy's hand, helped her into the Richards' vehicle. "Thank you", said Amy.

Ty climbed in next to Amy and they were off down the canyon.

As the church service came to a conclusion, the Richards along with Amy and Ty were ushered from their seats and shook hands with the pastor at the doorway.

Dean and Ann introduced their guests as their summer helpers from Alberta Canada. The pastor shook their hands and noted Amy's ring.

The pastor said, "Ah, I see you two are engaged... congratulations". Amy and Ty smiled shyly. "Thank you", they both said in unison.

Ann, having overhead the congratulations, stood beaming in a start-struck look of surprise. Dean noticed and said, "What is wrong dear?"

"Do you notice something on Amy's hand that is different?", asked Ann.

Dean saw Ty take Amy's left hand and saw the ring. A smile spread across the friendly face of Dean Richards. "That is why Ty was so happy this morning..."

Ann and Dean shook the pastor's hand and continued to follow Amy and Ty outside. When they had walked to the parking lot of the church, Dean and Ann stopped and gave their congratulations and hugs to the young couple.

"Let's celebrate a bit on this special day. Would you two object to eating out before heading back up the canyon and home?" asked Dean.

Amy and Ty concurred that dinner out on the town sounded great.

Ty said, "Thank you both for taking us to church today... my memories are vague from childhood, but comforting.."

Amy added, "As we look forward to planning our wedding, we hope you'll know how much Ty and I appreciate your support of us this summer..."

Ann and Dean simply smiled at the young couple, "you are very welcome".


	21. Telling Jack the Good News

**Telling Jack the Good News**

Amy and Ty enjoyed dinner with the Richards and then decided to spend Sunday afternoon at Amy's loft. Ty helped Amy with some biochemistry homework. Amy was taken aback by Ty's no-nonsense approach to studying and his sharp mind in matters mathematics and the sciences.

"There we go, your assignment is completed...hope I was a help", smiled Ty.

"WOW, Ty... I never really realized how easy you pickup material... thanks for the help", said Amy, "I guess we always dealt with our studies separately before."

Ty reflected back, "Well education was and is important to me, as you know... so its a serious matter..."

Amy smiled, "well I love having a fiancé that has the brains to match his good looks...", as she put away her university books.

At mid afternoon, Ty and Amy thought perhaps the time was right to call Jack.

They placed the phone on the table in front of the hideaway bed that was folded up into its sofa configuration. Wanting to talk to grandpa together, they pressed the speakerphone button and dialed the Heartland home phone number. Both Amy and Ty held their breathe waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

After three rings, the answer on the end came. "Hello", said Tim.

"Hi Dad", said Amy excited to hear his voice. "How have you been this summer?"

"I've kept busy with Jack's work", teased Tim, "so honey how is summer school going... winding down I suppose".

"Things have been great here Dad. Classes are done this next week and Ty just finished helping me with some homework".

"Is Ty there?", queried Tim. "I'm right here Tim", came the answer.

"Hey Ty, good to hear your voice", said Tim, now a bit guarded in expressing himself with Ty involved in the conversation.

Amy spoke next, "hey Dad, is grandpa around?"

Tim answered, "yea, sure... let me get him". There was a brief pause.

"Hey Amy... Ty... good to hear from you. I hear you are finishing up work and school, you two", said Jack.

"We are getting close grandpa", Amy started, "are you alone or is the rest of the family around today?"

"Well the family is in town right now and Tim just went out to check out some guests at the dude ranch... why do you ask?", Jack said with piqued curiosity.

"Grandpa, I have Ty with me here on the phone...", Amy said in excitement as Ty put his arm around her waist and hugged her for confidence.

Amy continued, "Grandpa, please stay open minded... Ty and I have good news".

Jack sighed at the other end of the phone line. "Should I guess at the obvious Amy?"

Ty squeezed Amy's hand and she said, "Ty and I are engaged grandpa and we would like your permission and blessing to get married".

There was a pause of a few seconds, then came the reply, "It certainly is about time... congratulations you two". Amy gasped a sigh of relief and turned to hug Ty face to face.

"As for my blessing... you certainly have that... but permission, that is your Dad's department. I'm sure he'll argue your too young and other gibberish, but you two are old enough to decide for yourselves".

"Thanks grandpa... thanks Jack..." came the replies from Amy and Ty.

"Amy can I have a word with Ty alone before we hang up here?", asked Jack.

"Sure... love you grandpa", and Amy handed the phone to Ty and turned the speaker off.

"Yea Jack...", said Ty.

"Congratulations son... I'm proud of you and Amy... we'll keep in touch on things and we can celebrate once your back in Alberta", promised Jack.

Jack continued, "I assume you and Amy want to break the engagement news once your back here"?

Ty said, "that would be great Jack...".

"Sounds good.. and heads up Jack... Ann and Dean already know and have promised to keep things under cover for us here".

"OK, take care there Ty and behave. Love ya both." and Jack hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty decided to eat supper with the Richards and arrived there that evening. The evening air temperature was cooling off as they sat on the front porch.<p>

"So have you two set a wedding date?", asked Ann.

"We've only told our grandpa Jack, so we are still not sure about a date yet", said Amy.

Amy and Ty held hands as they talked. "Of course you both are invited to the wedding once we have a date...", said Ty.

Dean spoke up, "have you thought of a location for the wedding?"

Amy answered smiling, "Ty and I have talked and we definitely want a church wedding... a small group of friends and family..." Ty nodded his agreement, "we hope to find a church similar to yours here Dean".

"One option is the country church where my sister and Peter were married", said Amy.

Dean forward a suggestion, "perhaps Ann and I can be of help to you?"

Amy and Ty looked hopefully at each other.

Dean continued, "we know of a small church similar to ours located in the foothills in southwestern Calgary. I am sure with some lead time, they could help you out".

Ann added, "however, its your wedding and you two need to make the choice and be comfortable with it".

Ty and Amy were happy to have the added option and asked Ann to give them the phone and address to check out the church.

Dean asked them a different question, "so how do you think Jack will handle the changes coming with you two being married?"

Amy conceded, "we will be working through those changes as we get home... Ty and I want to work as time permits, but we are both committed to finishing our educations, even if it all takes a little longer..."

Ty added, "our next challenge will be finding a place to live that balances travel distances between work and school".

Amy and Ty realized there would be challenges ahead, but they would face them together.


	22. Summer's End

**Summer's End**

Ty completed the next week of work for the Richards with energy to spare. Being engaged to Amy put some extra life into him and it showed all week long.

Amy finished her school on Thursday with a couple exams. Ty had helped her study and she felt good about her performance, especially in biochemistry. Amy's adrenaline flowed as she started thinking of returning home as an engaged woman to be married.

Thursday evening arrived and Ty took Amy to Old Town to celebrate with burgers and then to the civic park for music. During the concert, Ty noticed couple dancing near the stage. "Amy, would you dance with me?", whispered Ty. Amy nodded yes.

Ty stood up and offered his hands to pull Amy to her feet. With an arm around Amy's waist, they walked to the grassy dance area and Ty swept Amy into a simple two-step dance in time to the music.

"I remember a boy who once was afraid to be anywhere near a dance floor... and look at you now", mused Amy, thinking of her 11th grade formal dance.

Ty responded, "and I remember a pretty girl in a French gown of emerald green... perhaps frustrated at her boyfriend... for mostly wrong reasons?"

Amy smiled as she thought about the event and said, "didn't I say I was sorry?", and then lean up and kissed Ty as they danced. Amy and Ty continued to dance with there foreheads touching.

Amy continued, "Besides, it's a girls prerogative to be moody sometimes to motivate the fella she loves". Ty laughed...

"So that is your angle. Well I was motivated to learn to dance for you Amy Fleming, so maybe the moody and beautiful thing works".

As they finished their dance, Amy cell phone rang. The caller identification flashed DAD and Amy hit the answer button, "Hi Dad, what is up?"

* * *

><p>"Amy, I want to know what is going on with you and Ty?", was the rather terse question from her dad. Amy initially put up her guard, but quickly recovered her composure.<p>

"Sometimes Dad, you rub people the wrong way with that direct approach... maybe you could work on that...", said Amy.

"Come on Amy... I'm not blind and your grandfather has been overly happy since your call last Sunday... but he is not talking".

Amy looked nervously at Ty, covered the phone with her hand and mouthed to the question, "Should we tell my dad?" Ty nodded his affirmation and said, "You want me to talk to him?"

Amy and Ty quickly found some privacy by a park tree and Amy pressed the speakerphone option. "Hey dad, sorry about that. Ty and I are here in Old Town at a concert".

"Ty is on the phone there too? You two seem to be together a lot these days", said Tim.

"We were just celebrating the end of my classes and Ty's work winding down... we'll be coming home next week... we can talk then", said Amy.

"Well once your home, we need to get things settled back to normal...", Tim replied.

"Dad, once Ty and I are back home, things are going to change... we think for the better", asserted Amy.

"How is that... what changes?", Tim said confused and it hit him as Amy spoke that he might not like the change coming in life.

"Dad, it's great news! Ty and I are coming back engaged to be married... grandpa's known for a little while...".

Letting the shock settle in Tim started, "At your age Amy, how can you think of marriage? Why didn't you ask me for advice?"

"Dad, you have been in and out of my life... Ty and I have been in love for over three years... we are responsible people and at age 19 I am ready for marriage..." Amy held Ty's hand tightly.

Tim relented if only temporarily, "Alright, I'm not the model for a good marriage, so I can't judge... but we need to talk more."

Ty chimed in, "thank you Tim".

Tim said, "Your grandpa would say something like 'I guess you could do worse...' but I'm pretty sure if your grandpa is happy - it's the right thing".

Amy replied, "I prefer to see the situation, as 'I could not be marrying a better man'."

* * *

><p>Friday morning was spent packing and loading Ty's truck, first with Ty's minimalistic bags and his Norton motorcycle. At the Erhardt's stables, Amy had her bags sitting on hay bales as Ty pulled up, the Richards in their SUV right behind.<p>

Dean helped Ty load Amy's bags and possessions into the back of Ty's truck and secured them with a tarp and bungee straps. "That should about do it", said Ty, "Thanks Dean for everything...".

"Your welcome!"

"We will be sending an invitation for the wedding as soon as we have the plans firmly in place", said Ty. Amy gave Ann and Dean both big hugs, "thank you both for putting up Ty and for all you did for us."

Ann said, "We are happy to have been here for you both. Take care on the drive home", as a tear welled up. Ann and Dean would miss these two hard-working and energetic people who were now a future married couple starting out their lives together.

Amy and Ty also said their goodbyes and thanks to the Erhardts. Amy hugged Brigitta for a minute. "Take care Amy. I have forwarded my strongest recommendation that you be admitted to the university at Calgary and its equine program there".

"Thank you"...

With drying tears in their eyes, Ty and Amy got in his truck and drove down the canyon, sad to leave their friends. Ty pointed his truck northward on the interstate highway and headed to Wyoming.

On the trip home in which Amy and Ty traded driving, they talked about the possibilities of how to make the coming changes in their lives work to their advantage. They agreed that Ty should take a full course load at university and intern with Scott part time to help with expenses. Amy would take a half-course load and work at Heartland.

Amy and Ty agreed to look for somewhere between Heartland and university to live, but also agreed it would not be in a trailer like Ashley and Caleb. They laughed at the idea a bit nervous as alternatives.

The topics of church, children and how to balance school and work were discussed and tabled. Amy and Ty wanted to share and get the thoughts of the family on some of the topics. One thing became clear, both Amy and Ty wanted to stay near Heartland to work and raise their family.

Ty said, "I have every intention of raising the 7th generation of the family at Heartland someday". Amy smiled and knew grandpa would be thrilled to hear Ty's commitment.


End file.
